Umbra
by Sight Unseen
Summary: To be in the shadow of another is to be hidden, a mask that she has always worn. But now, that mask is shattered and the truth is blinding. Will she step into the light, or be forever engulfed in the shadows?
1. The End of the Beginning

A new day has dawned, one where the fate of the world would be decided. Atop a lonely hill sat a young girl, her lapis eyes clouded over. 'So this is it,' she thought, 'this will be my last day here, no matter what the outcome.' Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw the faces of those who had become a second family to her. A tear fell on her lap as she saw the smiling face of Sango, a woman so much like her sister. Another dropped, as the image of Miroku flashed before her. In all his lechery, Miroku had a special place in her heart, one that would remain forever. Tears began to stream down her face as her thoughts turned to Shippo, her son. He would be losing another mother. The floodgates then opened as the image of Inuyasha came. But he wasn't alone; he was held tightly in the embrace of Kikyo, her incarnate. While Kagome realized that Inuyasha had never seen her for who she was, the truth was still excruciating.  
  
Kagome's thoughts were halted when she heard a not-so-childish voice call to her. It had been four years since her adventure began in the Sengoku Jidai. She had blossomed into a young woman while her kit had grown into an even more mischievous boy if possible. Shippo was finally beginning to show his years and, to Kagome, it was a bittersweet thought.  
  
"Mom! Where are you?" Kagome could hear Shippo calling for her.  
  
Deciding her time of reflection had come to an end, Kagome called back, quickly drying her eyes of any remaining tears. "I'm over here, Shippo."  
  
Kagome gave a muffled oomph as Shippo careened into her stomach.  
  
"You're getting too big to do that Shippo. Pretty soon you'll crush me under you." Chuckling at her son's perturbed look, she held his hand and began to walk back to camp.  
  
"Mom? If I get too big, does that mean I won't be your son anymore? Coz you can't carry me anymore." Shippo's eyes widened with dread and Kagome chuckled at his dismay.  
  
"Course not. You'll always be my baby." Reassured Shippo let go of her hand and skipped ahead of her to their camp for the day.  
  
Arriving at the camp, Kagome saw a suspicious red mark on Miroku's face, along with a fuming Sango. Smiling at the sight, she walked to where Sango was glowering at Miroku.  
  
"He did it again, didn't he?"  
  
Never stopping her glare, Sango replied, "Is it that hard for him to keep his hands to himself for ONE day?! If he didn't already have a crippled hand, I'd rip one off."  
  
Opening her mouth to reply, Kagome slammed it shut again as a certain hanyou walked into camp, holding a certain undead miko.  
  
"Oi, wench, where have you been? We were all waiting for you. Kikyo would never have kept us waiting like that."  
  
Smiling coldly, Kikyo added her own sentiments. "Don't compare the two of us, Inuyasha. You know she can never amount to what I am."  
  
Hiding the pain and betrayal she was feeling, Kagome answered, ticking each off on her fingers, "One, my name is Kagome. It can't be that hard to remember it Inuyasha, even for someone like you. Two, I may never amount to you, Kikyo, but it was what you were, not what you are. And three, where I go and what I do is of no concern to either of you. Now, if you're done, we need to deal with Naraku." Turning around, leaving Inuyasha dumbfounded and Kikyo fuming, Kagome began to clean the camp, straining to keep her eyes dry.  
  
'Come on Kag, he's not worth it. If he was, he wouldn't make you cry,' she thought to herself, trying to assuage her sorrow. Turning around, once again with cheeriness in place, she chirped, "I'm ready. Let's go!" Purposely ignoring Kikyo's angry expression, she hauled her bag onto her shoulder and walked past her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Look! Rin found a pretty flower and she wants Sesshoumaru-sama to have it!" Absently taking the flower from the child, Sesshoumaru focused on the foreboding feeling that hung in the air.  
  
Sharply stopping and turning to Jaken, he ordered the groveling servant, "Take Rin back to the palace and keep her there until I return. If I find one hair out of place, you will pay for it. Understood, Jaken?"  
  
Opening his mouth to protest, Jaken decided it wasn't that good of an idea as he saw his master's cold glance. "Yes, milord." Turning around dejectedly, Jaken called to Rin. "Girl! Lord Sesshoumaru says that we need to go back to the palace."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as his servant tottered towards the small girl. In the blink of an eye, he disappeared, heading towards the epitome of the evil that hung in the air that day.  
  
"Naraku," Sesshoumaru hissed.  
  
The group of Shikon gatherers stopped short in their tracks when they saw the vile miasma blocking their path. All realized that the final battle was about to begin. Turning towards the subtle sound of moving fabric, they tensed as they saw Sesshoumaru arrive.  
  
"What are you doing here, you bastard?" Inuyasha ranted, pulling out Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Inuyasha, sit. If Sesshoumaru was here for the sword, he'd pick a different day. The world doesn't revolve around you and your stupid sword. Besides, he was the one who saved my life last time." Leaving a suddenly silent and guilty hanyou, Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. "Why are you here, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Slightly amused at the girl's control over the whelp, he was about to answer when his eyes narrowed and he turned towards the figure emerging from the miasma.  
  
"Kukukukuku... So you're here. Hand over the shards and I'll make your deaths quick and painless. Defying me will only lead to pain." Naraku's eyes glowed with his evil.  
  
"Go to hell, Naraku. It's where you belong," Kagome answered. Notching an arrow, Kagome fired.  
  
And so it had commenced. The end of the beginning. 


	2. Dusk and Dawn

Naraku's face twisted into a wry smirk as he easily side-stepped the arrow.  
  
"Foolish wench. I will thoroughly enjoy killing you. If you're lucky, I might have some fun with you first." Looking Kagome up and down, Naraku's eyes began misting over with lust.  
  
Kagome tried to prevent her body from shuddering in disgust. "I would rather die than let you touch me."  
  
"But I have touched you, my sweet." Eyes turned to Kagome, varying degrees of shock showing. All was rectified, however, as Naraku continued. "You are, after all, nothing but a reincarnation of Kikyo. And I have had Kikyo." While the previous attention was on Kagome, all now gazed at Kikyo with disgust and anger.  
  
Kikyo's mirthless laughter rang in the air. "You didn't think I'd really devote myself to the poor excuse of a hanyou, did you?" Looking Inuyasha straight in the eye, she taunted, "You were a reason for me to be around my reincarnation. I thought that if I got to you, I'd get to her. She would die from the inside out, wither away as it were. But sadly, she was stronger than I thought, and didn't break as she should have. Now, I don't need you anymore, Inuyasha, I have someone much stronger." Turning her back towards Inuyasha, she walked towards Naraku, taking his outstretched hand.  
  
Inuyasha, having found his voice, spoke. "You told me he raped you. You couldn't lie to me. You wouldn't lie to me." His voice had diminished to nothing but a whisper.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked from the sidelines of the emotional battle, for the moment forgotten. Sneering in disgust, he saw Inuyasha's lowered head, shaking in denial. The fool. He thought the undead miko was loyal to him, even though the stench of Naraku covered her body.  
  
"Inuyasha, do not be a fool. Had Naraku raped her, his scent would not still linger on her body." Sesshoumaru's cold voice cut through the tension in the air.  
  
His brother's words seemed to be a splash of cold water as Inuyasha seemed to shake away his misery and hurt. Clenching and unclenching his fists, he bit out, "You die today, Naraku. You've taken everything from me and today I'll take it back."  
  
Dry amusement flashed in Naraku's crimson eyes. "You forget Inuyasha; I didn't take anything away from you. It was your own lack of trust in the one you loved that did it. I merely helped along the way." Attacking the vulnerable hanyou's emotions, he continued. "Had you trusted each other, neither of you would be here. But then again, neither would our lovely reincarnation."  
  
Growling with pent up anger and frustration, Kagome finally snapped and snarled, "Don't call me that! I have a name, use it. Don't you dare compare me to her. I am nothing like her."  
  
"Aren't you, Kagome? I see the same face, the same body, and, of course, the same purpose, all of which seem to be diminished in you." Chuckling harshly, Naraku persisted with his barrage of taunts. "You will always be held up to her, a constant shadow of what the original was. How does make you feel, Kagome? Special? Unique? You are neither, nothing but a copy of what once was. A sad imitation with no purpose," and turning to stare Kagome in the eyes, his gaze boring into her soul, Naraku whispered, "and with no love." Frigid laughter filled the air...  
  
...Only to be halted as an arrow pierced Naraku's obsidian heart. Gasping for breath, Naraku turned to look at Kikyo's upheld bow, rage flooding his aura. "Bitch! You said you'd stand by me."  
  
"Did you really think that I would sully my reputation with something like you? Don't be a fool Naraku!" Turning, Kikyo directed her lifeless eyes to Kagome. "My dear little reincarnation, give the Shikon shards to me. You have no claim over them. Not when the first protector is here."  
  
Raising a fist to wipe her teary eyes, Kagome bit out, "Never. You are nothing, Kikyo. Clay and ashes of a long-dead woman don't make a living person. The first protector of the Shikon died long ago. I think you're the imitation." Lifting her head, Kagome looked Kikyo straight in the eyes.  
  
Unbeknownst to all but Sesshoumaru, Naraku had taken out his portion of the Shikon, all the while creeping towards Kikyo, dragging his dying body. 'Kikyo will never have the Shikon. How dare she betray me?' With the last of his strength, Naraku propelled the Shikon towards Kagome, his action stemming from his awakened hatred for the dead miko. Unfortunately for him, Kikyo also saw the Shikon jewel moving as well.  
  
Both women moved to grab the jewel, their auras clashing with vehemence of a thunderstorm. The tainted and the innocent, the dark and the light, the past and the present, colliding in one coalescent encounter. Auras flared, blinding all those present.  
  
As the brightness diminished, one lone figure stood, shoulders heaving from exertion. Inuyasha's eyes brightened, the words forming on his lips.  
  
"Kikyo, you're alive." And indeed she was. No longer was she clay and ashes, but flesh and bones. Her eyes shone with regret for her actions intermingled with new hope.  
  
Miroku and Sango, sidelined from the somewhat anticlimactic battle, were the first to notice another detail. Sango's wavering voice called out. "Inuyasha! Where's Kagome?!"  
  
The hanyou's euphoria disappeared in an instant and he turned back to Kikyo, his voice soft at first, then growing in volume. "Where is she? Where the hell IS she?!"  
  
For the first time in half a century, tears formed in Kikyo's eyes. "I don't know." Throwing herself into Inuyasha's arms, she began to sob uncontrollably, muttering incoherent apologies. Miroku and Sango came towards the two, still wary of Kikyo, but understanding her sincerity.  
  
Silently, the ignored demon lord turned and walked away, thinking of things long past. He took a deep breath and sighed, a rare occurrence indeed. He knew this would come. 'It almost seems like dusk and dawn,' he thought. Closing his eyes, he wondered how long he would have to wait. 


	3. Come the Light

A young woman lay deep in the heart of the Western Lands, rays for sunshine caressing her ethereal face through the foliage of the forest. Slowly she began to stir, a hand lifting to rub the residue of sleep from her cerulean eyes.  
  
Groggy and disoriented, Kagome sat up, stretching her limbs, sore from a night spent on the forest floor. 'Where am I?' she wondered. 'The last thing I remember was reaching for the Shikon... The Shikon! Where is it?!' Realizing that her hand was clenched, Kagome slowly moved her fingers away from her palm. Inside laid half the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Before Kagome could continue with her musing, she felt a strong demonic presence. As quickly as it appeared, the presence disappeared, leaving Kagome to wonder whether she had grown paranoid and imagined it. Quickly fastening the half that she possessed of the Shikon around her neck, she prayed that Kikyo didn't have the other half.  
  
Sighing with resignation, Kagome spoke to herself, striving to gain some confidence in a mysterious foreign land. "Can't sit here all day, Kag. Let's find a village first." Rising from the ground, Kagome noticed that she was wearing clothes that were strange to her. While she had long ago traded her uniform for more practical wear, she had never worn period clothing. Right now, on the other hand, she was garbed from head to toe as Kikyo had been, the only difference being that her clothing was an emerald green, allowing her to blend with the forest.  
  
After her inspection of her new clothes, Kagome turned around, only to find an intricately designed bow with a quiver of arrows. Hesitating, Kagome reached to take hold of the weapons.  
  
As her fingertips touched the bow, Kagome felt herself being pulled towards some unknown destination. When the attraction finally stopped, Kagome saw that she was surrounded by colours she never thought existed.  
  
'What is this place?' she thought to herself.  
  
"You are in the heart of the Shikon. You have long been in the shadows, Kagome, judged by your resemblance to the previous Protector. Your actions are placed next to hers and weighed time and time again by those of the Sengoku Jidai. Not only this, you have been shielded from your potential for far too long, by Inuyasha as well as Sango and Miroku, all of whom refuse to allow your to fight for yourself. The jewel chose you to protect it for a reason, one that you will never understand if you are not forced to stand on your own. It is time you discovered that reason.  
  
"The bow and arrow are the tools of a miko. Learn to use them well. Inside your sleeve, you will also find a dagger to use where a bow and arrow will not function. Good luck, young Kagome."  
  
With that, Kagome found herself standing in the forest once again. Shaking her head slightly, she gathered the bow and arrow, settling them upon her shoulders. Sticking her hand into her left sleeve, she found the dagger. It, too, was etched with intricate patterns, identical to those on the quiver and the bow.  
  
Hearing the sound of rushing water, Kagome headed towards a bubbling stream. 'At least this'll lead me in one direction. I have no idea what else I'm supposed to do.' Still muttering in her mind, she trudged along the bank towards some unknown destination.  
  
Racing through the woods at breakneck speed, an ethereal-seeming demon tried to keep his rage in check. Growling to himself, he replayed the "conversation" he had with his father. His eyes glowed with an otherworldly light as he recalled his father telling him that his human concubine would assume the title that was once his mother's. One word had come to mind: sacrilegious. The position had only been held by those female demons of the utmost power and beauty, yet here was a bitch that was neither, wearing the title as if it belonged to her.  
  
Releasing a howl of anger, the demon's eyes flashed, the knowledge that his mother had died but three days ago and already his father had taken another bride causing his eyes to flash yet again.  
  
As he rampaged through the woods, his thoughts were so preoccupied that he didn't notice he had stumbled upon a clearing. Stopping abruptly, he saw a young woman, seemingly human, yet smelling nothing like one, standing in a pool of sun. Her raven hair and white top reflected the sunlight, giving her a shroud of light.  
  
He retreated quickly however, as he noticed the woman's back stiffen. 'I wonder how she could have sensed me. My sealing spell is in place.' His own muscles tensed as he realized that his mind was completely occupied by thoughts of this woman. 'NO! I will NOT fall prey to humans. I will never become my father.' Shaking the last of his thoughts from his mind, the demon noticed a village nearby. Wanting nothing more than a distraction, he headed towards said village, planning on thoroughly decimating the place.  
  
A frustrated Kagome, walking a grand total of fifteen minutes, currently grumbling to herself, became even more irritated as her stomach started gurgling with hunger.  
  
"Stupid Shikon. Why couldn't it choose someone else? I mean, there hasta be lots of people that are better at this than I am. I was perfectly happy not knowing my 'potential'." Growling, she never noticed that she had passed out of the woods.  
  
Her train of thought was suddenly derailed as she came upon a village. Almost jumping up and down with glee, she half ran towards the huts. As she came into the village, she saw a young man tending to his child. Approaching him, she asked, "Excuse me. Who is in charge of this village?"  
  
Turning to her, the young smiled. "That would be Eriko. She's our resident miko. She's old, but don't let that fool you." Winking, he got up from his position after telling the child to find her mother. "Follow me. I'll take you to her home. By the way, my name's Hikaru." Walking down the row of huts, he motioned for Kagome to follow.  
  
Realizing that she had never introduced herself, Kagome felt a blush tainting her cheeks. "Forgive me, my name is Higurashi Kagome. I apologize for my rudeness."  
  
Shrugging it off, Hikaru replied, "Don't let it bother you. Many wandering mikos don't even bother answering me. You're one of the good ones." Winking jovially at Kagome again, he stopped in front of the smallest hut in the village. Knocking on the door twice, he waited patiently for Eriko to answer the door.  
  
Kagome had expected a Kaede-like miko to appear. What she saw instead was a mature woman, looking to be in her forties, open the door. She was somewhat stupefied and didn't notice as Hikaru made the introductions. Only when she felt a nudge did she snap out of her reverie.  
  
"Kagome-san? Are you alright?"  
  
Blushing for the second time in ten minutes, Kagome cleared her throat. "Yes. Sorry about that. I seem to have a short attention span today." Turning to Eriko, Kagome bowed. "Miko-sama, I was wondering if you could possibly spare some food and bedding this evening." Her stomach seemed to very much agree with her desire as it rumbled.  
  
Eriko couldn't help but smile at the mortification of the young miko before her. Turning to Hikaru, she dismissed him and then led Kagome into her hut.  
  
Kagome stood in the hut, glancing around at her surroundings. The hut was covered with herbs, a sweet smell permeating the air inside. Turning to Eriko, Kagome saw her ladle out a bowl of stew.  
  
Coming toward her, Eriko motioned for Kagome to sit down. Handing her a spoon and the bowl, Eriko busied herself with preparing some kind of herbal mixture, chatting with Kagome in the meantime. "So Kagome. May I ask what you are wandering for? Many mikos continue to rove because their own village has been destroyed. You don't seem to have that hardness."  
  
Wolfing down the delicious stew, Kagome replied, "This might sound strange but even I don't understand my purpose here. The Shikon no Tama sent me here. Wherever here is."  
  
"The Shikon? You are its protector then?" Seeing Kagome's nod, Eriko continued. "Why do I not sense the power in you then?"  
  
Finishing the food and setting it aside, Kagome looked down at her fidgeting hands as she answered. "I was never trained as a miko. I...can't control my powers."  
  
Frowning slightly, Eriko's voice turned stern. "You mean to tell me that a Protector of the Shikon doesn't know how to use her abilities?"  
  
Kagome couldn't bring herself to look at the older miko in the eyes and simply moved her head up and down. She was floored by what Eriko said next. "Then I guess we have to do something about that. I will not force you to do this, indeed, I couldn't even if it were my intention, but would you like me to train you? It won't be easy and I won't be lenient but I believe that it would aid you in whatever quest that the Shikon has sent you to do."  
  
Tears of gratitude shone in Kagome's eyes, reflecting the light from the window, making her face sparkle. "Thank you so much, Eriko. I would be grateful if you would train me. OH! When is this Eriko?"  
  
"When?" Perturbed by the young woman's strange question, Eriko brushed it aside and said, "The Ashikaga clan has just come into rule."  
  
Thinking back to her history lessons in school, Kagome half spoke to herself. "That means I'm in the fourteenth century. I went back two hundred years..." Seeing Eriko's expression, she smiled sheepishly. "Do you mind if I explain some other time? I'm dying for some more of your stew."  
  
At this, Eriko smiled as well. Finally, she would have a companion in this isolated village.  
  
Both women's faces were radiant, lighting up the small hut with their newfound friendship. 


	4. Unexpected Knowledge

The clanging of swords echoed in large open-roofed dojo. Sunbeams reflected off the various weapons arranged on racks around the room. Glints of light flashed as the katanas wielded by unseen entities clashed together, only to break apart moments later.  
  
When the ringing finally stopped, two demons stood on opposite sides of the building, one breathing heavily from exertion. Sweat slipped down olive skin, dripping onto the dirt floor of the dojo. With a flick of a clawed hand, chin-length chestnut hair flew to one side of the demon's face, out of his stormy eyes. Dropping back into an offensive stance, he prepared himself for another round of attacks.  
  
Meanwhile, across the room, his opponent seemed to be immaculate, everything in its place. Gossamer strands of silver hair fluttered across an alabaster face in the warm spring breeze, blending with the white of his clothing. Amber eyes frigidly regarded his opponent, catching every move. Seeing that his sparring partner had dropped down to attack again, he readied himself as well, preparing his sword to counter the blow.  
  
A blur of black silk moved towards the white-clad figure. As the swords were about to meet, a small toad-like demon crashed through the entrance of the dojo, effectively stopping the fight.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Yoshiro, your presence is required." Bowing low to the floor, which wasn't very far for the diminutive demon, he hoped that he would not be punished for the intrusion.  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow as he spoke to the cowering toad. "I believe that I told you that Yoshiro and I were not to be disturbed, Jaken. I do not appreciate my orders being dismissed so easily." The grey-eyed demon had quietly come up to the pair and now stood to the side of Sesshoumaru.  
  
Deciding to take pity on the hapless Jaken, Yoshiro interrupted. "Sesshoumaru-san, perhaps it'd be wise to hear what Jaken was sent here for. We both know he wouldn't have disobeyed you unless it was necessary."  
  
Cold eyes turned to him, then to Jaken. "Very well. I would advise you to speak Jaken, before I lose what little patience I have."  
  
Sputtering, the toad finally delivered his message. "Your father wishes to see you, Lord Sesshoumaru. Yours as well, Lord Yoshiro. Lord Inu Taisho demanded that you be there immediately." Still on the floor, Jaken prayed that for once the messenger wouldn't be killed.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and swept past Jaken, followed by Yoshiro. The toad sighed with relief, seeing that all his limbs were still intact. Quickly, he scrambled up and followed the two lords.  
  
With his frozen façade still in place, Sesshoumaru silently fumed. He knew the reason his father demanded his presence, as well as that of Yoshiro's. Inu Taisho had demanded that his son marry the daughter of a human warlord. An alliance, his father had said. Disgusted with the idea, he had outright refused, leaving the Western Lord in a rage. Yoshiro had been asked as well and he, too, had refused. No doubt Inu Taisho was calling them there for the purpose of changing their minds.  
  
Walking down the great halls of the Western Palace, Sesshoumaru took no notice of the grandeur that surrounded him. The walls were emblazoned with silver and black pearls, glittering in the light. The ceilings were tall, the height adding to the aloofness of the atmosphere inside the castle; always distant, always wary. The small entourage came to a halt before the only door inlaid with gold. This was Inu Taisho's personal sitting room to which he had called both young demon lords.  
  
As Jaken had done what he was asked by escorting the two to the Western Lord, he scurried off, not wanting to be there to witness whatever was about to happen, leaving Sesshoumaru and Yoshiro alone in front of the doors.  
  
Out of deference to Inu Taisho, Sesshoumaru rapped sharply on the doors, even with the knowledge that his father knew they were there. After hearing the command to enter, Sesshoumaru pushed open the doors and walked in, followed by Yoshiro. Both took a seat on the tatami mats laid in front of Inu Taisho's low desk. While both young demons preferred the high furniture of the "Western people" with whom they had traded occasionally, Inu Taisho favoured that of the traditional paraphernalia.  
  
Motioning for his son and Yoshiro to sit down, Inu Taisho began. "Sesshoumaru, Yoshiro, I believe you know why I have asked you here."  
  
Yoshiro nodded and answered for both himself and Sesshoumaru. "My lord, both Lord Sesshoumaru and I understand what it is you're asking of us. However, our decision remains. We will not marry some thirteen-year-old human girl to cement an alliance with the pig of a warlord."  
  
Slamming his hands on the table, Inu Taisho effectively silenced Yoshiro. "You will be silent, Yoshiro. I have made a promise to your father to take care of you. That would include dealing out the necessary punishment for insolence. Do not push me, Yoshiro, and do not shame your dead father." Taking a deep breath, Inu Taisho tried to calm himself, his tone becoming neutral once more. "The both of you are lords of this land. With that title comes responsibilities, one of which being that you will sacrifice your personal needs for this land."  
  
"We have no objection to that, Lord Inu Taisho," Sesshoumaru finally speaking, calling his father by his title, in no uncertain terms stating his detachment from the lord. "It is your wish for us to marry a human that we object to. Enough shame has been brought to the family already and your subjects are restless. Wedding yet another human would cause a rebellion in the lands." Although his features were schooled and no emotion showed in his voice, his words were filled with contempt and had the desired effect on Inu Taisho.  
  
Snarling, the Western Lord reared from his seat. "You dare accuse me, whelp? My mate is your mother and you will show her the respect that is required of a lady of her station."  
  
Looking impassively at his father, Sesshoumaru replied, "My mother died. The human wench that you call your mate has no relation to me. I owe her nothing and I will give her the same amount of respect as I give all your concubines. None." Leaving his father seething and Yoshiro slightly stunned, Sesshoumaru rose from his seat on the mat. "If that is all, I will be leaving."  
  
Yoshiro rose as well. Both turned to leave when the voice of Inu Taisho stopped them. "Sesshoumaru, I will overlook your transgressions today only because of the 'human wench'. My mate is pregnant with my child and you will not upset her in the coming months. Is that understood? Sesshoumaru? Yoshiro? Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Sesshoumaru froze at the knowledge that his blood would be shared with that of a hanyou. Yoshiro answered in acceptance for the both of them and half dragged Sesshoumaru out of Inu Taisho's sanctum.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking? Inu Taisho looked as if he was ready to rip you to shreds." Yoshiro shook his head at his friend's brashness.  
  
Sesshoumaru, however, ignored the ranting, deep in thought. Musing half out loud, he mumbled, "Doesn't he understand the ramifications of what he's doing? A hanyou child will end his reign. No one objected when he took Mariko for a mate because it was assumed that she would die without bearing him any children."  
  
"Yes, and, knowing from experience, I'm thinking that Inu Taisho's gonna have his hands full when the other lords hear."  
  
Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru's only reply was, "A disgrace."  
  
Yoshiro seemed to be lost in thought for a while, his eyes distant. Sesshoumaru saw this, but knowing where his thoughts were focused, did not push Yoshiro into speaking.  
  
Seeing that they were headed back to the dojo, Yoshiro snapped out of his musings and skidded to a halt. "You want to spar again?" he asked incredulously. "Didn't destroying that hapless village yesterday help calm you down?"  
  
"That was for another reason. The wench, Mariko, had no right to take the position of my mother and her mothers before her." Walking towards the dojo, a sadistic smirk curled upon his lips as he thought about the reluctantly following Yoshiro. Some days, being Sesshoumaru's companion really didn't pay.  
  
"Kagome! Concentrate!" A patient Eriko was ordering the young priestess to follow through with a series of meditations. Forbearance, in this case, was truly a virtue as they had been doing the same exercises since the crack of dawn.  
  
Grumbling about how difficult it is to concentrate with an empty stomach and too little sleep, Kagome tried once again to focus her energies. A lilac glow began to form around the young miko as she gathered her energies. She, herself, began to levitate from the floor of the forest in which she was training.  
  
Eriko looked on as Kagome tried to master the techniques once again. Never had she had a student that had been able to progress so far in such a short amount of time. She had sensed great power lying dormant within Kagome but until now, had never realized the extent of it.  
  
Looking up, Eriko saw that the sun was well in the sky. Calling out to Kagome, she said, "I think that you've had enough meditation for today. Let's take a rest and get some food. Then we'll return to work on your archery skills." With a wink, she added, "Or your lack thereof." Turning around, Eriko headed towards the village, followed closing by an exhausted Kagome.  
  
"Hey, Eriko, why'd we start with meditation? I thought that we'd begin training me in archery first."  
  
Shaking her head slightly at Kagome's naivety, the older priestess answered, "In order to do the physical, you must first be able to perform the spiritual. Without your mind and soul, your body would be nothing." Smiling a secretive, sad smile, Eriko whispered, "I had to learn that lesson without the guidance of a mentor. It is one of the hardest lessons to learn." As she said this, her eyes glazed over, as if she was deep in thought. Deciding that it was time for her to be quite, Kagome walked the rest of the way to the village in silence beside Eriko.  
  
As they arrived, an excited Hikaru came towards them. "Kagome-san, Eriko- san, how are you?" After seeing their nodded greetings, he said, "I have wonderful news. My brother is coming to visit for a while. Since you are our miko, Eriko-san, I thought that it would be wise to tell you. Please watch out for him." Bowing, Hikaru said a goodbye and headed toward the direction of his house.  
  
Raising her eyebrow in curiosity, Kagome turned to Eriko. "Why would Hikaru ask you to watch out for his brother, Eriko? It's not like you'll attack a stranger."  
  
"Hikaru is quarter demon, Kagome. His mother was a hanyou. She first mated to a full demon chosen by her father and produced his brother. She then fell in love with a human. She had an affair with this man and soon produced another child from the union. By youkai law, she was sentenced to death after the birth of Hikaru. He was placed in my care and I raised him. His brother visits him every now and then. They're close, but for the sake of protocol, maintain some distance."  
  
Slowly moving her head, Kagome digested the news. Sighing, she asked Eriko, "Why couldn't I sense Hikaru? I can usually feel it if there's a demon presence."  
  
"I placed a spell on him," Eriko replied. "As you progress with your training, you will be able to see through the spells. Now come, your rumbling stomach is making enough noise to wake the whole village."  
  
Blushing slightly, Kagome followed Eriko to her hut. The two chatted amicably as they ate breakfast, speaking of things that each had experienced. They had just put away the last of the dishes when there was a commotion outside. Running out of the hut, Kagome saw a figure descend for the skies. Her eyes widened at the sight as her breath left in an audible whoosh. 


	5. Chance Meetings

Sesshoumaru paced the length of his study, his mind racing. A growl escaped his pressed lips as his agitation grew. Flexing his fingers, Sesshoumaru's claws grew and retracted with each movement. His icy demeanor was, for once, gone, rage and passion burning in his eyes. The amber of his irises began to disappear as red leaked in. Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes to calm himself.  
  
'A hanyou,' Sesshoumaru snarled mentally. 'Has he not shamed this family enough? Not only has he mated a human woman, he has now tainted the blood of this house. My mother must be turning in her grave. The other three cardinal lords will not be pleased.' Shaking his head in resignation, his thoughts continued. 'I will never accept a hanyou. Inu Taisho stands in the danger of starting a war, one where my loyalties would lie elsewhere.'  
  
Becoming angry again, he cursed Yoshiro for leaving. Yoshiro had been Sesshoumaru's sole companion since they were both mere pups. While Sesshoumaru was cold and impassive, Yoshiro was warm and lively. The only time Yoshiro acted as Sesshoumaru did was when he was in the company of Inu Taisho. The Western Lord did not approve of Yoshiro's lively nature and had often rebuked the young demon for it. Notwithstanding his cheery manner, however, Yoshiro was one of the most powerful fighters in the lands. He was one of the few who could hold his own against Sesshoumaru.  
  
Yoshiro's incorporation in the Western Lord's household was not a pleasant one. The day he had been taken to the Western Palace, he was timid and quiet, his grey eyes wide and alarmed. For some strange reason, he then latched himself to Sesshoumaru, the least sociable of those that resided in the palace. The reason was that when Yoshiro was still a pup by youkai standards, his mother took a lover. Prohibited by youkai law, the punishment of such an act was death and so she was executed.  
  
Scoffing at the memory, Sesshoumaru mentally smiled at the irony of such an action. While Inu Taisho had never officially "employed" another woman while Sesshoumaru's mother was still alive, it was painfully obvious to all that he had taken many different women to bed. The knowledge had eaten away at his mother's mind, slowly killing her. Despite the fact that all the members of the Youkai Council knew, no action had been taken. Smiling bitterly, Sesshoumaru thought, 'The powerful really do have the ability to do as they wish.'  
  
Stopping his pacing, Sesshoumaru sank into his chair, the thoughts of his soon-to-be brother still churning in his head. 'The hanyou may be the downfall of the all-might Inu Taisho,' he pondered. 'No matter how power he is, my father could not stand against the entire Council and they will, without a doubt, be outraged at my father's actions.'  
  
Closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru tried to shake the thoughts from his mind. Rising, he decided to sleep. It seemed that this was his only escape from the nagging thoughts of the predicament that his father had placed the Western family in. Walking swiftly to his chambers, Sesshoumaru lay down on the bed, white strands spreading out below him. Slowly, he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Kagome look up in awe as the demon descended from the clouds. Shouldering her weapons, which in her haste she had grabbed without thought, she looked on.  
  
The villagers around her were panicking and scrambling for safety, the confusion of the moment affecting everyone. The young miko, however, paid no notice, her attention focused on the demon that was now standing before her. He was a veritable image of perfection. For some unknown reason, she compared his likeness to that of Sesshoumaru, both exuding confidence and power. Having closed her senses to the outside world, she did not notice Eriko come up behind her.  
  
Whispering not so quietly, Eriko informed Kagome, "Close your mouth child, before any flies decide to visit. If I had known that Hikaru's brother would allow you to concentrate so well, then I would have asked him to come earlier."  
  
Waking up from her reverie, Kagome's face flashed red. Turning around to Eriko, Kagome said in a low undertone, "Not so loud, Eriko. He might hear you. Besides, I wasn't staring. Much."  
  
"Actually, Lady, I believe you were on the verge of drooling when I arrived. And Lady Eriko, all you need to do is ask and I shall be here." The gorgeous youkai had apparently padded silently behind the two mikos as they were talking.  
  
Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice so close to her and hearing what he had to say, the colour of her face could shame a tomato. Eriko chuckled softly, replying, "You should see her at practice, my lord. She can't keep focused for more than a minute. I believe that was the longest I've seen her think."  
  
Huffing good-naturedly, Kagome retorted, "That's not true!" With a wink, she added, "I can concentrate on my food for longer than that."  
  
Both Eriko and the demon chuckled, his voice with a deeper timbre as he spoke this time. "It is wonderful to meet a woman who can laugh at herself, Lady." Turning to Eriko, he chastised playfully, "And Lady Eriko, how often have I asked that you use my name. I would prefer it to my title."  
  
Smiling, Eriko's eyes suddenly widened. Realizing that she had not introduced the two, she began. "Forgive me, you two. I'm getting forgetful." Nodding towards her charge, Eriko said, "This is Kagome. I've taken her as an apprentice of sorts until she can fully use her miko abilities."  
  
Bringing Kagome's small hand to his lips, the demon murmured, "A pleasure, I'm sure, Lady Kagome. I am—"  
  
"Yoshiro!" A slightly panting Hikaru ran up to the trio. The newly introduced Yoshiro extended his hand which was then clasped by Hikaru. The two shared an intense gaze, seemingly speaking without words.  
  
"Brother, how have you been? Forgive me for not coming earlier." Yoshiro's face had softened considerably, his hand still gripping that of his brother's.  
  
Waving his apology off, Hikaru replied, "Don't worry about it. Nothing much has happened anyway." Turning to Kagome and Eriko, he said, "Would you like to join us for today? I believe Kagome-san has had enough of your slave- driving for today."  
  
"Yes!" an overly-exuberant Kagome cried, only to realize how she sounded. Cheeks tinted pink yet again, Kagome stuttered, "That is... I mean... Uh..."  
  
Chuckling at the girl's predicament, Yoshiro intercepted Kagome's doomed explanation. "I believe what Lady Kagome is trying to say, Lady Eriko, is that because the both of you have had such a grueling day, it would be best if you had some rest. After some relaxation, you will have more energy to go about your activities." Turning to a still-red Kagome, he winked. "Isn't that correct, Lady?" Nodding her head vigorously, Kagome hastily agreed with Yoshiro.  
  
Eriko laughed softly at the young miko's antics. "You three go on ahead. I have some things that need to be taken care of. This will give me some time to run a few errands." With that, Eriko walked down the road towards her home, leaving the three to their own devices.  
  
Hikaru was the first to speak. "Let's go by my home. Sakura is dying to see her uncle. She's been jumping up and down all day."  
  
Quirking an eyebrow, Yoshiro replied, "Reminds me of someone else I know."  
  
Chuckling, Kagome noticed Hikaru blatantly ignoring his brother. During her brief stay in the village, Kagome had learned a great deal about the seemingly quiet Hikaru. The girl Hikaru had been tending to when Kagome arrived at the village had not been his child. Sakura, the small energetic girl, was the daughter of a blind woman named Aki. Hikaru had helped Aki take care of Sakura since she was born and the young girl had always considered him as her father. While he had no emotional ties to Aki other than friendship, Hikaru had eagerly accepted the role. In Kagome's mind, this spoke volumes about the kind of person Hikaru was.  
  
The three walked slowly towards Aki's hut, chatting amicably. While Kagome still thought Yoshiro was too gorgeous for his own good, she had gotten over her initial awe and no longer felt the twinge of pink on her cheeks when she looked at him.  
  
After five minutes of talking and walking, the trio suddenly froze. All could feel the aura of something terrible right outside the village.  
  
Hikaru broke out into a dead sprint, followed closely by Kagome and Yoshiro. "Sakura's playing over there with Aki," he shouted at them. "We have to find her!"  
  
Sensing the urgency of the moment, they picked up their pace and raced towards the evil presence. The sight that met their eyes was something that all of them had feared seeing. Sakura was badly wounded, but still alive. Aki, however, was dead. It was painfully obvious to see that. Her neck was twisted at such an odd angle that it was impossible for her to be alive.  
  
Sakura was lying close to her now deceased mother, whimpering softly. At a menacing growl, all eyes turned to a hideous boar demon. Grotesque horns protruded from its mouth, saliva dribbling down its malformed chin. Eyes red with bloodlust, it prepared to charge again at the young girl, paying no heed to the three newcomers.  
  
Kagome's heart broke at the pitiful sounds that Sakura was emitting. Paying no heed to the two angry demons beside her, she slid her bow from her shoulder and with delicate precision, notched the arrow. The world faded from around Kagome, all she could think about was the loss that Sakura had suffered and her own rage at the blood-covered demon. Pulling back, Kagome let the arrow fly, aiming for the swine's heart.  
  
Eyes still glazed over, Kagome never saw how the boar writhed in pain from her purifying powers, nor did she see the two brothers look at her with awe in their eyes. Her trance was only broken by a mewling sound that the broken girl made.  
  
Kagome's eyes became alive again, and she ran to Sakura. Gently picking her delicate body up, Kagome walked back to Hikaru and Yoshiro. "If you don't mind, Hikaru, I'd like to take her to Eriko. She might know something that will heal Sakura."  
  
While Hikaru was hard-pressed to allow Sakura out of his sight now, he gave his consent. "Yes, it would be best. Yoshiro and I will bury Aki."  
  
Nodding, Kagome said, "Which of one you killed the demon? What happened to its body?"  
  
Exchanging a look, Yoshiro replied, "I'm afraid neither of us killed him, Lady. You did. Don't you remember?"  
  
"No. All I remember was being angry and then nothing." Shrugging, and looking slightly bewildered, Kagome said, "I should get Sakura to Eriko. I'll visit you later, Hikaru, and let you know how she's doing. Yoshiro, it was a pleasure meeting you." With that, Kagome hastily retreated in the direction of Eriko's hut.  
  
Yoshiro looked after her, thinking about what a strange human this was. She was a miko, but was tolerant, even polite, to the youkai she met. She was a woman unrelated to Sakura in any way, but was so upset by Sakura's injuries that she was able to destroy quite a powerful demon.  
  
Shaking his head, Yoshiro turned back to his brother. Grimacing at the sight before him, Yoshiro dreaded the task ahead. Together with Hikaru, they buried Aki in the fading evening light. 


	6. Unwelcome Discoveries

Kagome walked at a brisk pace, hurrying towards Eriko's hut. Her precious cargo shifted slight in her arms. A moan of pain escaped Sakura's lips as the girl shifted. Looking at her tenderly, Kagome felt her heart clench at the sight of the child's bedraggled body. Blood crusted her half-congealed wounds, her once-lovely green kimono torn and dirty. Never stopping her steps, Kagome couldn't help but feel tears sting her eyes.  
  
This child was so young, and yet had lost so much. True, she still had Hikaru, but the loss of a mother could be comforted by nothing. Kagome thought of the period of time after her father had died. She had been inconsolable, closing herself off from the world. It was her mother, with her gently coaxing and love that had brought her back to reality. But Sakura lacked even that comfort, her father being god-knows-where. Breathing a melancholic sigh, Kagome noticed that she'd arrived at Eriko's hut.  
  
Quickly entering the small structure, Kagome placed Sakura on the small futon that she usually occupied. Seeing the haste with which Kagome carried out these tasks, Eriko came to see what was the matter. Gasping in horror at the sight of Sakura's mangled body, the elder priestess quickly began moving around the hut, gathering herbs and liquids.  
  
As Eriko busied herself with the task of brewing medicines for the child, Kagome, after disposing of Sakura's clothes, fetch water and a piece of cloth. Gently, she began dabbing Sakura's body, washing the dirt, grime, and blood from the girl's small frame. Neither woman spoke, seeming to silently agree that all questions would be put aside for now.  
  
Cleaning Sakura's body turned out to be a challenge in itself. The boar's saliva apparently had an anticoagulant in it, leaving the majority of Sakura's wounds open and constantly bleeding. Using what little skill she had learned from Eriko in the past few days, Kagome managed to closely the majority of the wounds. Feeling somewhat drained by her exertion, Kagome forced herself to remain strong for Sakura's sake.  
  
Finished cleaning the girl's body, Kagome noticed that her wounds were much worse than anticipated. How Sakura had survived the pain was beyond Kagome's comprehension. A serrated gash ran from Sakura's left shoulder down her back, stopping at her right hip. Peering at the wound, Kagome was positive that she could see bone. While the majority of her wounds were located on her back, Sakura's small arm was also bent at an odd angle, dislocated if not broken.  
  
Sensing that Eriko stood behind her, Kagome quickly moved out of the way, allowing the elder miko to tend to the girl. Grimacing slightly, Eriko applied a thin layer of paste over Sakura's major wounds. Taking one look at the girl's arm, Eriko breathed a sigh of relief to see that it was merely dislocated. A broken arm with an unconscious patient was something she could do without at the moment. Taking the arm, Eriko maneuvered it into position and sharply pushed it back into place, eliciting a whimper from Sakura.  
  
While Eriko had tended to Sakura's wounds, Kagome had absently gone and fetched several strips of bandages. Handing them to Eriko, she winced as the child whimpered in pain. Eyes becoming unfocused, Kagome allowed her mind to wander.  
  
For the first time since arriving in this time, the young miko allowed herself to think of those who she had left behind in the Sengoku Jidai. A smiling Sango appeared in her mind's eye, waving cheerfully, even as she whacked a certain houshi over the head. Musing to herself, Kagome realized how close she had gotten with Sango and how much she depended on the exterminator's strength. It was Sango who had comforted her during Inuyasha's betrayal and it was Sango who gave her the will to carry on.  
  
The next image to materialize was Miroku's somewhat lecherous face. A red handprint marred his otherwise handsome face, a sure sign that he'd performed his trademark grope. Sighing sadly, Kagome thought of how much she missed the monk. Despite his somewhat annoying tendencies, Miroku always had the ability to make her feel that she was important, that she was needed.  
  
A small smile decorated the young miko's lips as she thought of a certain kit. She thought of Shippo when she had just met him, a child without either parent. Mentally, Kagome pictured his growth, always changing. With a bittersweet pang, she realized that Shippo was growing up. Unexpectedly, an illustration of Shippo gnawing on Inuyasha's ear popped into her head, making Kagome smile inwardly.  
  
Her smile faded, however, as she thought of the aforementioned hanyou. Inuyasha and Kikyo, embracing, kissing, loving; all of these depictions danced in Kagome's mind. Wanting to shake free of such thoughts, she found that she couldn't escape.  
  
Still caring for Sakura, Eriko turned to look at her apprentice. Seeing her distracted and faintly upset appearance, Eriko wondered what was on Kagome's mind. Her thoughts were cut short though, as the injured girl shifted on the futon beside her. Deciding to ask Kagome what her reverie concerned later, the elder miko turned her attention back on healing the child.  
  
It was close to dusk as Hikaru and Yoshiro placed the last of the earth on Aki's grave. While Yoshiro felt only pity and sympathy for the dead woman and her child, Hikaru was grief-stricken.  
  
He had known Aki since he was merely a pup, visiting her every day to hear the stories that she would spin. Even as a young girl, Aki had always possessed a vivid imagination. As they grew, all other childhood friends had began to drift apart, but their friendship lasted. Hikaru had been present when Aki had fallen in love, just as he was there to help her when her love abandoned her and their child. He had been by her side during her pregnancy, marveling in her inner strength as those around shunned her.  
  
And now, she was gone. Seeing a patch of lily of the valleys, Hikaru walked over and gently plucked one. These had been her favourite flowers. She had always been fascinated over the fact that something that felt so small could emit such a large smell. Even without the sense of sight, Aki had been the most vibrant woman Hikaru had ever met. Looking at the freshly dug grave, Hikaru allowed a tear to escape his saddened eyes. Whispering a final farewell, he placed the lily of the valley upon the mound of earth, praying that, wherever she was, Aki was happy.  
  
Yoshiro had stood a distance back, watching his brother mourn the death of his friend. Yoshiro's own memories shifted back to a time when he had such emotional ties. Gods, but it was a long time ago. His mother's smiling face came into view, her amethyst eyes shining. He had been devastated when his mother was killed, as had been Hikaru. And now, his brother had lost another who was close to him.  
  
Walking slowly from behind Hikaru, Yoshiro gently placed his hand on his sibling's shoulder, speaking in a tone meant to soothe. "She is at peace now, brother. Allow her to rest in peace." Seeing that Hikaru was still in a trance, he switched his tactic. "It is not a dead woman who we must be concerned for right now, it is her injured child. Stop your moping and act like the demon that you are. You must be strong for Sakura," Yoshiro said in a somewhat harsh tone, something that rarely happened with the easygoing demon.  
  
His brother's reasoning finally brought Hikaru out of his daze. Turning swiftly, Hikaru looked at Yoshiro, appreciation shining in his eyes. Nodding slightly, his voice wavering slightly, he whispered, "We should go check on Sakura." At Yoshiro's nod, both demons disappeared in a blur, racing to Eriko's hut.  
  
Arriving, they entered. Hikaru headed straight for the futon where Eriko was still tending to Sakura. Yoshiro stood back, realizing that Hikaru needed to do this alone.  
  
Hikaru peered at the child's limp form and saw only a bandaged back with a few light gashes. Knowing that there was much more than that, he turned to Eriko, speaking urgently. "How is she, Eriko-san?"  
  
Turning away from her small patient, Eriko lifted her eyes to meet those of Hikaru. In a soothing voice, she said, "Sakura is better, Hikaru. I gave her a mild sedative so that she does not move in her sleep. However, I can't guarantee you that she will survive. She has sustained very severe injuries and from those, extensive blood loss." Shaking her head slightly, Eriko sighed. "I've done all that I can for her. The only thing left to do is to pray for her."  
  
Eriko moved out of the way, going to concoct some other medicine. Hikaru took the seat she had vacated by Sakura's bed, silently holding the girl's limp hand. In his mind, he made a vow to keep her alive. No matter what happened, no matter what had to be done, Sakura would live. He owed Aki that much at least.  
  
As the touching scene unfolded, Yoshiro sat back and watched. Glancing around the hut, he noticed Kagome's obvious distraction, and by the sadness that was radiating from her, it was not a welcome one. Yoshiro moved to stand beside her, gently nudging her. While it was not hard, it was enough to shake her out of her thoughts.  
  
Kagome looked to the demon that had apparently saved her from her musings on Inuyasha's feelings for her. Smiling at him, she noted to herself that she hadn't even noticed the two brothers arrive.  
  
Turning towards the saddening scene again, Yoshiro and Kagome noticed that Eriko was motioning for them to exit the hut. Looking at each other and shrugging, the two moved silently out the door of the hut, Eriko following suit.  
  
A frown marred the elder miko's face as she regarded Kagome and Yoshiro. Her concern was evident in her voice as she asked, "What happened to Sakura? And why is Aki not with her?"  
  
Instantly, tears sprang to Kagome's eyes as she remembered the gruesome scene. Yoshiro, seeing that the young miko was incapacitated, answered, "Mother and child were attacked outside the village by a boar demon. When the three of us arrived at the scene, Aki was already dead, and Sakura was barely alive. Lady Kagome killed the boar youkai with her arrow and brought Sakura to you. Hikaru and I buried Aki and then came here as well."  
  
Seeing that the explanation was done, Eriko shook her head. "Poor Hikaru. Aki was like his sister." Sighing, she turned to look at Yoshiro, her eyes both demanding and pleading. "I would never ask this of you unless it was of the utmost urgency, but I must insist that you stay for tonight at least. Hikaru needs your support as well as your guidance. Please, Yoshiro."  
  
Without hesitation, Yoshiro agreed, even though he knew that there would be hell to pay when he went back to the Western Palace.  
  
A slight breeze waltzed around the gardens. This was his mother's sanctuary, a place where nothing could touch her. Sesshoumaru had been the only other being that had been given access to this piece of paradise. Even Lord Inu Taisho was banned from entering.  
  
Another breeze blew, dancing with wisps of gossamer hair. Sesshoumaru had come here to escape. Taking a deep breath, he swore he could smell the scent of his mother. Closing himself off to the grief that threatened to engulf him, he once again cursed Yoshiro for not returning.  
  
Everyone knew where he went, but none had said anything of it since he had always returned to the palace before night. Today, he had not, sending Inu Taisho into a rage. Scoffing at the hypocrisy of Inu Taisho's rage, Sesshoumaru merely ignored his father's "request" to go and search for the wayward demon. His father wished for Sesshoumaru to accept his hanyou brother and yet would never even consider accepting Hikaru.  
  
Yes, the young lord knew Yoshiro's brother. He had even met the quarter- demon once. While he was slightly perturbed by Hikaru's origins, he could not deny that Yoshiro's brother was a charming person. Sesshoumaru would even go so far as to say that he was fond of Hikaru.  
  
Breathing deeply, Sesshoumaru's thoughts were cut short. There were people looking for him in the gardens, crying out his name, breaking the serene tranquility of the night. They all knew that he was in his mother's gardens and knowing that none but someone of his mother's blood could enter, was making as much noise as possible to drive him out.  
  
Growling, Sesshoumaru exited the garden, grabbing the unfortunate servant that he had come upon. Snarling, the young lord demanded, "Why is it that you disturb me, fool?"  
  
Stuttering, the servant stunk of fear, "Mi... Mi... Milord, you father demands you presence. Lady Mariko is giving b... b... birth..."  
  
Eyes flashing red, Sesshoumaru threw down the servant and stormed to the East wing where Mariko resided. He knew that youkai pregnancies were must faster than that of human ones, but none were this quick to end. Inu Taisho must have concealed the evidence for a long time indeed.  
  
Reaching the room from which all the commotion originated, Sesshoumaru flung open the door. The "happy couple" was sitting on the bed, cooing at a small white bundle. Hearing the door opening, both heads snapped up. Mariko pulled her child closer to her, doing a wonderful imitation of a scared mother. Inu Taisho, seeing his mate's "discomfort", growled, "Sesshoumaru, you have no right to enter this room. Apologise to your mother this instant."  
  
Regarding his father coolly, Sesshoumaru replied, "Understand this, 'Father'. That whore is not my mother and the whelp she holds in her arms will never be my brother. Do what you will with them now, but know that the rest of the Lands will despise them." Smirking slightly, he said, "Congratulations, by the way. You have just antagonized all of the other three lands by concealing this." Laughing bitterly, Sesshoumaru stalked out, leaving a growling Inu Taisho and a "weeping" Mariko.  
  
Shadows danced upon the young lord's face as he awaited the chaos that was bound to come. 


	7. So What Happens Now?

The golden sun crept over the horizon, casting a seeming peace over the lands. A silver blur flickered through the depths of the forest, barely disturbing the carpet of leaves. Finally pausing in the relentless movement, the blur solidified into the tall form of a young demon. Amber eyes scanned the surrounding scenery, searching out a destination.  
  
Sesshoumaru mentally cursed Yoshiro yet again for not returning to the palace. Inu Taisho had "insisted" that Sesshoumaru go and fetch the missing demon. Smirking slightly, the young lord recalled the fact that his father had avoided him like the plague after the confrontation with the couple the previous night. Sesshoumaru knew that the only reason for such avoidance was the fact that Inu Taisho knew that what his son had so blatantly said held true. Regardless of the reason, however, Sesshoumaru was simply glad that Inu Taisho had been otherwise occupied.  
  
In the small amount of time leading to his mother's death and Inu Taisho's new choice of mate, Sesshoumaru had lost all respect for his father. Once, Inu Taisho had been the most feared demon in all the Lands, a strong, resourceful leader who had been cruel and ruthless when and where it was needed. Now, the demon that stood in his place was a mere shadow of the glory of the once-great Western Lord. Inu Taisho had become lazy and decadent, appeasing himself with more and more concubines.  
  
Shaking himself free of the unpleasant thought, Sesshoumaru began walking again at a slower pace, this time pondering at the occurrences that were bound to take place in the Youkai Council. Even before his father's stunt, there had been dissention among the Cardinal Lords. Inu Taisho was still powerful where brute strength was concerned and therefore still headed the Council.  
  
However, there were those who had spoken against him, Ryuukotsusei, a dragon youkai who was one of the few to be able to hold his own against the Western Lord, had been the first to confront Inu Taisho about his dalliances. While the actions were not halted, the dragon had instilled enough doubt within the Council to cause Inu Taisho to rapidly fall out of favour. And now, to add insult to injury, a hanyou cursed the House of the West.  
  
Barking out a strangled sound, Sesshoumaru thought of the irony of the hanyou's name. "Inuyasha". It was strange that the little miscreant was named for something that he was not and would never be, no doubt Inuyasha would suffer for his origins as well, rejected by both human and youkai society alike. After all, who would want to have anything to do with a half- breed?  
  
For the thousandth time, Sesshoumaru imagined his rule over the Western Lands. He had, as a young pup, sworn to mate only to produce an heir as his father had done. Chuckling darkly, the young lord acknowledged the fact that in his childhood, he had wished to become another version of his father. Looking back, Sesshoumaru grimaced at his naivety. He hadn't realized then how much a person could change. Look at the hanyou for proof.  
  
Growling softly to himself, Sesshoumaru sighed in frustration. The whelp was all he could think of right now. No matter what the young lord was thinking of at any given time, the problem that Inuyasha presented would always make itself known.  
  
Stopping short at a small snap, Sesshoumaru cursed himself for stepping on a particularly brittle twig. The art of silence and its benefits had been drilled into the heir of the Western Lands since he could understand words. Sensing the aura of another being, Sesshoumaru chastised himself even more for making any noise at all.  
  
Glancing around, Sesshoumaru saw a young woman in miko garb lying on the grass. He could also see that while she appeared to be relaxed, she was aware of his presence. From her aura along, the demon knew that this wench held a formidable power, one which he wouldn't wish to encounter anytime soon.  
  
While he knew that the miko's feeble sense of smell was not enough to detect him, Sesshoumaru cursed the fact that he was standing upwind of her, his scent blown towards her and her scent blown away from him. He had wished to know her scent, simply for the sake of knowing what one so powerful would smell like. Taking another look at the miko, Sesshoumaru decided that it would be wise to leave as fast as possible.  
  
Scenting the air again, Sesshoumaru followed Yoshiro's scent once again towards the human village, sniffing in disdain at the putrid odours that the humans emitted. Somewhere amid the smells was something that teased and tantalized his senses. Wanting to discover the source, Sesshoumaru steeled himself against the urge and willed himself to do the task that he had been sent to do. Getting another whiff of the stank odour pouring from the village, Sesshoumaru swore yet again to hurt the whelp as soon as he found him.  
  
Coming close to the village, Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly. The scent of death hung fresh in the air. Unconsciously growling, the young demon lord changed directions and headed towards the smell. Arriving at the edge of a clearing, Sesshoumaru saw a small mound, clearly a grave, surrounded by lily of the valleys. Purifying magic clung to the area around the grave. Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru detected vast amounts of Yoshiro's and Hikaru's scents along with a hint of that of a child's blood and pungent roses.  
  
Musing silently, Sesshoumaru wondered if this had been the reason for Yoshiro's delay. If it was, then the demon would at least have a plausible explanation for Inu Taisho. Perhaps Yoshiro could avoid punishment if this indeed was an excuse. A wild youkai trespassing on any human settlement in any Land was considered to be a direct insult to the Lord governing that Land. Silently musing, his face expressionless as ever, Sesshoumaru focused his attention back on the task of retrieving Yoshiro.  
  
Kagome was in a realm of bliss. She was shut away from the world as she concentrated on gaining control over her inner power. It seemed as if she was touching ice, so cold that it burned her. Colours swirled around her, capturing her attention. Faintly registering the fact that Eriko had stopped ordering her, Kagome tried to grasp the elusive power inside her.  
  
Eriko stood to the side, the elder miko pleasantly surprised at the progress her student was making. During her years of training, it had taken Eriko months to search out her miko power and then even longer to be able to control it. Yet here was her young pupil, seeming to develop her powers in a matter of a few days. Just another part of the mystery that was Kagome.  
  
While Eriko was deep in thought, Kagome, still in her own trance, had managed to gather what was apparently her power into a sphere the size of a pearl. 'How'd I do that?' she wondered. All Kagome remembered doing was attempting to hold the power. Swirls of blue and lilac danced inside the small circle, casting a glow on everything around it.  
  
Reaching out a delicate hand, the young priestess gently touched the glowing orb, drawing back as it burned her slightly. Somehow understanding that she needed to be able to hold the small sphere, Kagome tried once again to take it. This time, her touching the orb resulted only in a slight tingle.  
  
Deciding that the tingle was bearable, Kagome closed her hand around the physical manifestation of her miko power. Gasping in awe, she found that the sphere no longer felt uncomfortable to touch. Instead, it gave off warmth that felt so familiar to the young miko. Smiling slightly, Kagome giggled as the small ball that she held broke apart, the colours swirling and dancing around her.  
  
Deciding that she had stayed inside her sanctum for long enough, Kagome woke herself from her trance. Eriko was apparently meditating as well. To her surprise, Kagome could both feel and see Eriko's aura emanating from her body. The elder miko's aura was a swirl of green and yellow. Feeling proud of her newfound "sight", Kagome decided to wake Eriko from her trance as well.  
  
"Eriko? Hello?" Kagome wrinkle her brow, slightly perturbed as Eriko completely ignored her. Bending her head slightly to the side, Kagome smiled and shrugged, deciding that Eriko must have been overly tired from staying up all night to take care of Sakura. Deciding to let the elder miko rest through her meditation, Kagome decided to explore the surrounding forest.  
  
Leaving the small clearing in which Eriko trained her, Kagome followed the sound of bubbling water, coming to a small stream bathed in sunlight. Giggling softly at the picturesque beauty of the scene, Kagome settled down to sit on the grass of the riverbed.  
  
Lying back, she closed her eyes, drinking in the sounds of the forest. Kagome hear the sound of rushing water, the birds chirping in the trees, and the wind rushing through the leaves. Memories of yesterday began to swim in her mind and Kagome felt tears come to her eyes. Wanting to stop the sadness, the young woman focused her attention on her surroundings, her ears trained on the sounds of the forest.  
  
Just as she was about to doze off, Kagome heard the sound of a twig breaking. Not moving, the young priestess prepared herself to fight if it came to that. Kagome felt a familiar presence, strong and overpowering. Thinking hard, she remembered where she had felt it before; that day in the woods, when she had just been sent back. Then, as abruptly as the presence appeared, it vanished yet again.  
  
Shaking her head at the strange occurrence and wondering to whom the aura belonged to, Kagome decided that it was time to return to fetch Eriko. The two mikos had begun training at dawn and now, judging by the sun, it was almost noon. Her stomach agreed with Kagome as it rumbled, demanding to be fed. Drinking in the sunshine, Kagome walked back to Eriko, trying her hardest not to cry at the thought of a small, sweet girl.  
  
Yoshiro stood at the door of the hut, eyes trained on his brother. Hikaru hadn't moved from Sakura's side, constantly clasping the hand of the fragile child. The older of the brothers knew what it was like to feel so helpless, to want some miracle to happen but knowing that it wouldn't. After all, their sweet, loving mother had been executed before their very eyes.  
  
Blinking away the tears that threatened to fall at the memory, Yoshiro thought of the consequences of staying in the human village for the night. No doubt Inu Taisho would be livid, arranging some punishment or another for him. Shaking his head, Yoshiro thought of days long past. Once, the excuse that he was required to stay to guard the village due to the youkai attack would have sufficed. Now, it would be worth nothing, just as honour was worth nothing to the Western Lord.  
  
As a pup, together with Sesshoumaru, he had worshipped the ground that Inu Taisho had walked on. But now, while he still respected the Western Lord, Yoshiro no longer felt the reverence that he once held Inu Taisho in. It seemed that Sesshoumaru had inherited the traits that the Western Lord had once possessed, and in Yoshiro's eyes, it was Sesshoumaru who was the true Lord of the West.  
  
Unbeknownst to all, Inu Taisho had long ago shirked his duties concerning his Land, choosing instead to create of a façade where he would be able to play with his whore while Sesshoumaru attended to matters of the state. Breathing deeply, Yoshiro wondered what would happen if the past Inu Taisho met the present one. It would be shameful.  
  
Halting his thoughts, Yoshiro looked to his brother again. His adopted daughter hadn't gotten better during the night. Her wounds had brought on a heavy bout of fever. The child tossed and turned through the night, almost reopening her wounds, no doubt reliving the horrors that the boar demon had inflicted upon her. No matter how skilled Eriko was, Yoshiro knew in his heart of hearts that Sakura would not survive if she was left here. The elder miko didn't have the resources to heal something this serious.  
  
Hikaru suddenly rose, the movement startling his brother. Turning to his brother, Hikaru gave him a hopeless look.  
  
Voice hoarse, the younger demon spoke. "Yoshiro, you know I've rarely asked you for anything, but I need this favour from you. When you return to the Western Palace, please bring Sakura with you. Say she's a servant, an orphan, anything. Heal her, please... I'm begging you." Unable to keep the tears of desperation from his eyes, Hikaru blinked hard to keep them from falling.  
  
Sighing, Yoshiro replied, "You know that I would if I could. Inu Taisho's become unstable, his rule unbalanced. I couldn't bring Sakura into the middle of it, even if Inu Taisho allowed it. Even if he gives his permission, Sesshoumaru wouldn't accept it and it's Sesshoumaru who runs the Western Lands."  
  
"So you would let her die, then?" Hikaru whispered.  
  
"If Sakura goes to the palace, she could die!"  
  
"If she doesn't, she WILL die!" Growling in frustration, Hikaru began to pace to length of the hut... only to stop short as his eyes fell on the person who stood at the door of the hut.  
  
Following his gaze, Yoshiro eyes widened and he looked sheepish. Straightening himself, he bowed slightly. "Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?"  
  
The aforementioned demon lord nodded towards the two brothers in salutation, and then turned to look at Yoshiro. "One would think that if the bodyguard of the Western heir went missing, there would be a search for him."  
  
Snorting at Sesshoumaru's reply, Yoshiro replied, "Inu Taisho sent you, didn't he?" Seeing the lord's nod, Yoshiro continued. "What punishment is the old buffoon thinking of this time?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow at the blatant show of disrespect to the Western Lord, Sesshoumaru replied, "None. The birth of my 'brother' has created such an uproar that Inu Taisho doesn't have the time to think of ways to torture you. Aren't you lucky?"  
  
Yoshiro merely raised his eyebrows at Sesshoumaru's dripping sarcasm. Hikaru was the one to speak this time. "Pardon me for prying, milord, but since when did Lord Inu Taisho have a second son?"  
  
Snarling slightly, Sesshoumaru barked out, "Since he took his human whore as mate three days after the death of my mother." Sighing slightly, Sesshoumaru swore to avoid that topic for as long as possible. Turning to Hikaru, the young lord regarded him silently.  
  
Unlike most of mixed blood, Hikaru was strong, extremely so. Unlike most humans and demons alike, Hikaru was also honourable and loyal. This was what had convinced Sesshoumaru to accept Yoshiro's brother in the first place. Looking at the two, Sesshoumaru saw that the only trait the two brothers shared was the flowing chestnut hair that their mother once had.  
  
All three demons turned to the futon as its young occupant made a sound resembling a whimper. Sakura seemed to once again be in the throes of a bad dream, her small body tossing and turning. Amber eyes met those of Yoshiro in question as Sesshoumaru reached out mentally into Yoshiro's mind to find the answer, an ability given to him by his mother.  
  
Understanding instantly what had happened, Sesshoumaru went up behind Hikaru. "If you still wish to have the child return with us to the Western Palace, she is welcome to come. However, you must provide someone who is able to take care of the child and protect her. Some of the youkai under Inu Taisho's employ are, shall we say, less than pleasant."  
  
Kagome grumbled angrily as she pulled back the string of her bow yet again. After she had returned to wake Eriko, instead of allowing them both to rest, the elder miko had forced Kagome to practice her archery. Her stomach growled yet again, echoing its demand to be fed, agitating the already frazzled woman even further.  
  
Shooting her arrow at the target that looked like a pinprick from Kagome's vantage point, the young miko felt grateful that the arrows returned to her quiver by themselves. This trick was discovered after Kagome had trudged all the way to the target to retrieve the arrows that she'd fired. Pulling another arrow from the quiver, Kagome prepared to fire again when she heard Eriko's voice.  
  
"It's time to stop Kagome. I'm afraid that if I let you continue, your stomach would scare away all the animals in the area."  
  
Not in the mood for Eriko's teasing, Kagome retorted, "Well it'd be your fault for not letting me eat when I wanted to. So there!" Huffing, Kagome slung her bow over her shoulder, heading in the direction of the village with Eriko at her side.  
  
The two walked in companionable silence, each deep in thought. Eriko pondered what she would do to treat Sakura. The girl's wounds were beyond her skill and the surrounding area didn't have the herbs necessary for Sakura to make a recovery. Eriko dreaded Hikaru's reaction, hoping for a miracle. Inhaling deeply, Eriko continued her train of thought.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome's pang of hunger had passed for the present, leaving her mind to settle on other things. Now that she had control over her inner strength, Kagome thought that maybe she would be able to heal Sakura. However, the young miko was hesitant to try. If she didn't succeed, Kagome knew that Sakura could potentially be hurt even more during the process, a chance that she was willing to take on the child's already weak body.  
  
At once, the heads of the two women snapped up. Looking at each other, both felt the powerful aura of a demon in the village. Kagome recognized it as the one she had felt on two occasions in the woods. Sensing each other's urgency, Kagome and Eriko broke out into a run towards the village.  
  
Trees blurred past the two as they sprinted at a breakneck speed towards the source of the power. Skidding to a stop, they saw that they were in front of Eriko's hut. Eriko carefully opened the door, sensing that Sakura, Yoshiro, and Hikaru were inside with the owner of the incredibly large aura.  
  
Seeing that Eriko entered without harm, Kagome followed, not expecting in the least what she was about to see. One word passed through the startled young woman's lips.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." 


	8. We Have Arrived

The candle flickered, causing the light within the dingy room to sway. A band of five sat around a low table, each with anger upon their face. Garbed in the robes of youkai courtiers, they radiated indignation.  
  
"It is not enough for Inu Taisho to humiliate the entire Council by taking a human in the place of the late Western Lady," one vented. "No, instead he has a half-breed with her as well."  
  
Another growled in resentment. "What the hell are we supposed to do? He is by far the strongest of us. We've let him have free reign of his desires but this cannot be tolerated!"  
  
The door of the small room swung open, revealing the silhouette of a lithe male in the entrance. Walking calming into the room, Ryuukotsusei held one hand out in a gesture of pacification as he saw the others begin to speak. His piercing onyx eyes commanded the attention of all in the room as the burgundy scales surrounding his face caught the flicker of the candle.  
  
"Inu Taisho has disgraced us for long enough. He has broken the sanctity of his promise to his mate. He has shamed all of the Western Lands with the birth of the hanyou. And he will continue these actions if he is not stopped. 'Lord' Inu Taisho's rein is over. The House of Inu shall fall from his lack of self-control."  
  
A voice from the corner of the room called out, "How are we to accomplish this impossible task? And even if Inu Taisho were to be killed, what of the Lord Sesshoumaru? He is not so easily disposed of."  
  
Ryuukotsusei smiled, the scales shifting with the movement. "I promise you that I have my ways..."  
  
Kagome stood in the doorway of the small hut, paralyzed with a mixture of fear and shock. There in front of her, stood a seemingly younger version of the Sesshoumaru that she had met in the Sengoku Jidai. His age, however, seemed to be the only thing about him that had changed. The aura of arrogance and indifference still emanated from him, though to a slightly lesser degree, and Kagome couldn't help but want to flee from his domineering figure.  
  
Hearing his whispered name, the youkai lord turned to regard the young woman that had just entered the hut. She seemed as any other miko at first glance, but Sesshoumaru could feel the leashed power that was held inside. Slightly perturbed, but never showing evidence of it, Sesshoumaru wondered how this slip of a woman knew who he was.  
  
It was true that his name was feared throughout the lands, but few knew his face. Those who saw him outside of the Youkai Court usually didn't live to tell about it. Smelling the fear laced with her sweet scent of roses, he mentally smirked. 'So this is where the scent I smelt earlier originated. And she's frightened.' Seeing that she was bold enough to meet his eyes, Sesshoumaru held her gaze, his frigid eyes boring into her.  
  
Yoshiro and Hikaru watched from the sidelines, realizing that there was something happening but not knowing quite what it was. Feeling Kagome's fear, the hair on Hikaru's nape stood on end, ready to defend the young miko should anything occur. Yoshiro, as well, prepared himself to intervene.  
  
All tension was diffused, however, as Sakura moaned softly from the futon. Forgetting her fear, Kagome quickly brushed past Sesshoumaru, and nudging Hikaru aside, she sat down beside the wounded child. Sakura still lay on her stomach as to alleviate the pressure from the large gash on her back. Peeling back the bandage, Kagome lifted her hand and placed it above the wound. Looking at Eriko and seeing the elder miko's nod of consent, Kagome focused her energies into healing the child.  
  
Suddenly, the wound emitted a dark glow, forcing the miko to stop her ministrations. Panting slightly, Kagome seemed slightly dazed and confused. Sesshoumaru and Yoshiro, on the other hand, knew exactly what this signified.  
  
Growling slightly, Yoshiro bit out, "They dare threaten the Western Lord? They will pay!"  
  
Sesshoumaru, though impassively, was as angered as Yoshiro, if not more so. Nodding slightly at Yoshiro, he signaled that it was time to leave. Just as the two were about to exit the hut, Kagome ran in front of them, barring their way. Hikaru looked on in fear, thinking that the girl had just signed her own death wish.  
  
Face flushed, Kagome yelled, "Where do you think you're going? Who are 'they'? And what does it have to do with Sakura? Yoshiro, how could-"  
  
The rest of her rant was effectively cut off as Sesshoumaru's cold voice pierced the air. "Move, wench, if you wish to live."  
  
Kagome glared back at the demon lord. "Not until you tell me why I can't heal Sakura!"  
  
Sensing that Sesshoumaru was quickly running out of patience, Yoshiro intervened. "Sesshoumaru, perhaps it would be wise to inform Lady Kagome for the current... situation. If there is another attack, it would be better if she and those around her are not ignorant of the reason behind it."  
  
Wanting desperately to sigh in exasperation, Sesshoumaru nodded once, giving Yoshiro his consent.  
  
Sitting down on a tatami mat, Yoshiro began. "To understand, you must first know of the power struggles that have begun in the Western Lands. Inu Taisho mating a human has caused the image of the Inu House to weaken, allowing for several other lords to contest for rule over the Western Lands. With the birth of a hanyou son, there is even more room for a rebellion to occur.  
  
"The fact that a village of the Western Lands was attacked is a grave insult in its own. However, the youkai that attacked Sakura was part of something larger. You see, when a youkai joins a certain legion or places his loyalty with it, he becomes part of it in more ways than one. His soul becomes infused with a 'signature', in a sense, and wherever he goes and whomever he attacks, that signature youki will linger.  
  
"To the topic at hand, the youkai that attacked Sakura was from such a legion. Judging from the fact that he attacked those close to my brother, the legion's ultimate directive is the ruling house of the Western Lands. I am Sesshoumaru's second in command. Eliminating whatever threat I held would benefit them greatly.  
  
"We must also thank Sakura's strong will to live. Had she died, the signature would have vanished immediately, which is why I could sense nothing from Aki's body. However, it is this signature that also prevents Sakura's body and you, Kagome, from healing her."  
  
Throughout the explanation, the occupants of the hut had stood still and silent. Kagome was the first to speak.  
  
"So what happens to her, Yoshiro?" she whispered.  
  
Glancing at the child on the futon, the demon's grey eyes were clouded. "The leader of the legion controls the signature. Unless the leader is stopped, the youki left in her body will eat away at her until she dies of the pain."  
  
Tears coming to her eyes, Kagome spoke softly. "Then is there nothing that can be done? She's just a child."  
  
With a sideward look at Sesshoumaru, Yoshiro said, "There is one thing. It would involve Sakura being put into a stasis of sorts." Sighing slightly, the pearl-grey eyes downcast, he continued. "However, she must come to the Western Palace."  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome's shrill shriek caused all three demons to wince. Mumbling an apology, Kagome said, "How could she go with you? Don't youkai hate humans? She'll be killed!"  
  
All through Yoshiro's explanation, Sesshoumaru had remained quiet. Now, he decided to speak to correct the miko's ignorant view. "We are not all so vile as to judge a whole race, miko. Refrain from making that assumption again if you wish to keep your life. However, there will be those who do. If the child does return to the palace with Yoshiro and I, she must have a guardian with her. While she will be under my protection, there are those who are foolish enough to ignore it."  
  
Glancing at the waning sun, Sesshoumaru fought the urge to sigh. Tamping down his impatience, he said, "The decision must be made now. Lord Inu Taisho will no doubt be angry at this delay. Even the birth of Inuyasha might not be able to control his rage."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in realization. As she was about to begin musing, Eriko's voice alerted her to the present situation. "My lord," she said to Sesshoumaru, "Sakura will be leaving with you if that is the only way to sustain her life until the rebellion has been quelled."  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow. "And you will be accompanying her then?"  
  
Shaking her head, Eriko replied, "I'm afraid that I am needed here. Kagome will be accompanying her instead."  
  
Head snapping out, Kagome let out another "WHAT?!" Ignoring the glare from Sesshoumaru, Kagome continued, "I can't go with her! My training isn't even finished. And... and..."  
  
"Kagome, the spiritual part of your training has already been completed. As for the physical, I'm sure Yoshiro could train you."  
  
"Why can't Hikaru go?"  
  
Yoshiro answered this time. "Hikaru is not accepted by the youkai community. His presence at the Western Palace would cause too much controversy in an already unsteady system."  
  
Sighing in resignation, Kagome nodded glumly. "Then I guess I must go..."  
  
Hikaru, who had stood silently by as the fate of his adopted daughter was determined, now came forward. Looking at Kagome and Sesshoumaru, he bowed his head. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome, I'm asking as a father that you do all you can for Sakura. I would be forever in your debt."  
  
Coming up to him, Kagome pulled Hikaru into a hug, whispering small comforts as the normally cheerful man blinked back tears. Releasing Hikaru, Kagome put on a false smile. "I guess we should get going now."  
  
Nodding, Yoshiro gathered Sakura into his arms, taking care not to touch her wounds. Seeing this, Sesshoumaru gave a final, small nod of reassurance to Hikaru, swept out of the hut. Kagome followed nervously, fidgeting with the strap of her quiver which, along with her bow and dagger, she had not put down in her haste to check on Sakura. Yoshiro was the last to leave. Sharing a speaking look with his brother, Yoshiro took extra care not to jostle his precious cargo.  
  
Cursing mentally, Kagome wondered why in the world she had agreed to this. She was currently sitting on something that appeared to be a cloud, racing across the sky. Sure, she had been on Inuyasha's back a couple of times when he'd jumped. But those times, she had something to grab onto.  
  
Sighing yet again, something that she'd started to do quite often lately, Kagome allowed herself to think of the things that she had learned in a brief afternoon.  
  
First, she had learned that Inu Taisho was still living. This would mean that Sesshoumaru was not yet the Lord of the Western Lands. And he'd said something about the birth of Inuyasha. Slightly amused, Kagome realized that she would see a baby Inuyasha.  
  
Her thoughts drifted onto the topic of Sesshoumaru. Although he was still the same arrogant aristocrat that she had met in the Sengoku Jidai, the past Lord of the Western Lands seemed so much more ...human. After all, the Sesshoumaru that she met two hundred years in the future would never have offered his home to a human child in order to save her life... would he? Then again, Kagome thought of Rin. She had met the child on occasion. And wasn't it Sesshoumaru, not Inuyasha, who had saved her the last time?  
  
Berating herself for thinking that the only thing Sesshoumaru ever did was try to obtain the Tetsusaiga, Kagome began to wonder what else the young lord did. After all, there was a whole Land to rule. It was as if the younger Sesshoumaru hadn't witnessed enough to make him completely cold to the outside world. Kagome hated to think of what would happen in the next two hundred years that would make Sesshoumaru into the cold statue that she had met in the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
Lost in thought, Kagome didn't notice the way that Sesshoumaru glanced at her every now and then. The young demon lord seemed completely uninterested, and yet it was quite the opposite. Never had he met a female who didn't throw themselves at his feet. His outward appearance had been inherited from his mother, a sign along with his symbol that he belonged to the House of the Moon.  
  
Yet here was this wench, a human one at that, who seemed to be completely ignoring him. No one had ever had the courage to do that before. Then again, no one had dared stand in his way as she had done in the small hut. Thinking back, Sesshoumaru thought of the fact that she had whispered his name as she had entered. Determined, he swore that he would solve the mystery of this miko before her stay at the palace ended.  
  
Glancing back at Yoshiro, Sesshoumaru saw that he was still holding the child. The girl had once asked him if he wanted her to hold Sakura and Yoshiro had adamantly refused. Shaking his head inwardly, Sesshoumaru knew that the grey-eyed demon felt responsible for the attack. Seeing the child whimper and Yoshiro's barely masked guilt, Sesshoumaru swore that he would discover those responsible for threatening his inheritance.  
  
Sensing the familiar aura of the Western Palace, Sesshoumaru stopped their small procession. Without looking at his two companions, Sesshoumaru spoke.  
  
"We have arrived." 


	9. Unexpected Turn

Walking through the halls of the Western Palace, the blue-eyed miko couldn't help but be intimidated. The walls were embossed with gold and silver and imbedded with jewels. Scenes depicting the rise of the House of Inu lined the walls leading to the Great Hall of the Western Palace. Shuddering at some of the more graphic pictorials, Kagome vowed to avoid this section of the palace during her stay here.  
  
The small group, including the still-comatose Sakura, had been summoned to appear before the Western Lord as soon as they had set foot inside the outer gates. The blue-eyed miko had shuddered at the thought of meeting Inuyasha's father. His son was intimidating enough as it is. What would the father be like?  
  
So lost in thought was the young miko that she did not realize their small party had come to a halt. Only after she ran into Yoshiro's back did she notice that they had arrived. If the hallway had rendered her speechless, then the entrance to the Great Hall could take Kagome's voice away completely. Silver shimmered, gold glistened, and diamonds dazzled on the large doors of the Hall. The shape of a crescent moon had been etched in the doors, spanning the size of both doors. Still in awe, Kagome was abruptly shaken from her admiration by Sesshoumaru's terse and frigid voice.  
  
"Miko, do not gawk as if you were a commoner. In order for you to stay in the Western Palace, you must prove your worth to Inu Taisho. While you are under both mine and Yoshiro's protection, we can do nothing if he decides that you cannot stay. Understand?"  
  
Nodding once, Kagome held the shivers that threatened to run down her spine at bay. Yet again, Kagome thought about how different this Sesshoumaru was compared to the one she knew previously. Before she could continue on that train of thought however, the doors swung open, beckoning the quartet to enter.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Kagome steadied herself as the small band walked into the Hall. Holding her head high, the young miko walked down the Hall alongside Yoshiro and Sesshoumaru, calming herself with the knowledge that she was protected by the two. Not bothering to hide her aura, Kagome felt many in the Hall shrink back from her in fear of being purified.  
  
The dais on which Inu Taisho resided came into sight. Much to Kagome's surprise, instead of a demon in humanoid form, Inu Taisho stood there in his demon form, eyes glowing and jaws parted. Remembering what Sesshoumaru had said about staring, Kagome forcefully pushed the awe that she felt at seeing the Western Lord in demon form away.  
  
A nudge from Yoshiro captured Kagome's attention. Turning towards the grey- eyed demon, she took the proffered child. Realizing what was about to happen, Kagome stepped away from the two demons beside her as they began to transform as well. Anxiety hit Kagome like a ton of bricks as she realized how small she seemed against these demons.  
  
Looking up, the miko was awed by the sight of Yoshiro in demon form. A silver crescent moon appeared on his forehead as his body changed to that of a dog. It seemed strange to Kagome that she hadn't noticed the mark before. Chestnut fur sprung from Yoshiro's now canine form.  
  
Suppressing the desire to back away from the transformed demon, Kagome turned her attention to Sesshoumaru. Although she had once seen the young lord in his true form, it was never at this proximity. And at that time, she had been afraid for her life, therefore not taking the time to take in the details.  
  
Sesshoumaru was a more grandiose version of Yoshiro. His figure was significantly larger than that of Yoshiro's. In fact, Kagome though that his size could rival, if not beat, that of Inu Taisho's. The silvery fur on his body gave him an unearthly glow. Kagome noted that his eyes stayed the same amber however, seeing as he wasn't threatened nor in battle.  
  
Mentally berating herself, Kagome focused her attention on the current situation. Slight growls and whimpers were being emitted from the two demons that flanked her. Although she could not understand the sounds that were being made, Kagome could, strangely enough, understand what was being said.  
  
Paying close attention, the miko heard Yoshiro's account of Aki's death. Sesshoumaru remained still until Yoshiro had finished. Then, in commanding tones, he told Inu Taisho of the youki that lingered on Sakura's body, as well as the need for the child and her protector to reside at the Western Palace until said issue is resolved.  
  
As Sesshoumaru spoke, Inu Taisho turned his attention to the child and the miko. The child was quickly dismissed as he ascertained his son's words. The miko, however, interested him to no ends. She did not bow her head as most would have. Instead, her startling blue eyes boldly met his in an arrogant manner. Her figure was pleasing as well, curves in all the right places.  
  
Silently musing, Inu Taisho thought that maybe he needed a break from Mariko. After all, the bitch's constant clinging and incessant whining was becoming increasingly annoying and the perfect opportunity for an affair had just presented itself. His lustful thoughts were cut short as Sesshoumaru issued a warning snarl.  
  
The young lord had seen the look that Inu Taisho was giving the miko before. Sesshoumaru knew that the miko was now in danger of being forced to become a concubine for his father. Choosing to discuss the matter with her later, he fought the urge to wrinkle his nose in disgust as the scent of Inu Taisho's arousal wafted up. Sesshoumaru decided that it was time to end this "conference".  
  
Still in the language of the Inu, Sesshoumaru snarled, "I thank you for your audience, Lord Inu Taisho. I believe that this is all that needed to be discussed." Without waiting for a dismissal, both Yoshiro and Sesshoumaru reverted to their humanoid forms and with the miko and girl in tow, walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
As the doors closed, Kagome slowly slipped out of her bravado, handed Sakura back to Yoshiro, and then ended up a heap on the floor. When Inu Taisho's eyes had turned to her, it had taken all of her willpower to stare back with her imitation of Sesshoumaru's frigid look. She thought she had passed whatever test the Western Lord had subjected her to when she saw his expression turn lustful. Contrary to popular belief, Kagome was far from naïve. She could tell what that gleam was as soon as it entered Inu Taisho's eyes. The lord's aura had then turned a sickly maroon, apparently the colour of carnal pleasures.  
  
Shuddering slightly at the thought, Kagome was surprised as a hand entered her line of vision. Following the outstretched arm, she was surprised that it was Sesshoumaru who offered her help. Placing her hand in his, and subconsciously noting how soft his skin was, Kagome allowed herself to be pulled up from her position on the marble floor.  
  
Silently amused at the small nervous breakdown that the miko seemed to be having, Sesshoumaru helped her up. Appearing as stoic as ever, Sesshoumaru turned to Yoshiro who seemed to be as disturbed by Inu Taisho's lust as Kagome. Just as Sesshoumaru was about to address him, the doors of the Great Hall opened again, revealing Inu Taisho in his two-legged form, motioning for Yoshiro to come to him.  
  
The sight of the Western Lord sent chills up Kagome's spine. Quickly taking back Sakura from the arms of the stormy-eyed demon, Kagome maneuvered her semi-free hand and grasped that of Sesshoumaru, dragging him towards some unknown destination, all the while chirping about how the young lord had told her that he wished to speak with her alone.  
  
Arching his delicate eyebrow, Sesshoumaru allowed himself to be dragged in the general direction of the soldier's quarters. Too late did he realize the potential hazard of allowing her to lead him there. And too late did Kagome realize that this was just as bad as staying where Inu Taisho was. She could feel the lustful stares coming from the soldiers that milled around the area and she knew that it was only Sesshoumaru's presence that kept them from acting on their desires.  
  
Deciding to use this situation to his advantage, Sesshoumaru tapped into the priestess' mind.  
  
Using his mind's voice, he spoke to her. Miko, keep you head up and ignore the stares. In five seconds time, flare your aura. Not too much, or they'll see you as a threat, but enough to dissuade them from doing anything... uncouth.  
  
When Sesshoumaru's voice had first appeared in her mind, Kagome began questioning her own sanity. With great difficulty, she kept herself in check and answered, Am I hallucinating? as she turned to look at the amber-eyed demon.  
  
Through sheer will, Sesshoumaru kept his lips from twitching at the miko's bizarre question. Hopefully not, miko. If you were, then we would all be in deep trouble.  
  
With an almost imperceptible nod, Kagome allowed her aura to flare as Sesshoumaru had said. And as he predicted, the moment that the soldiers felt her holy aura, they shied away from her. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagome questioned the lord beside her through their psychic link.  
  
Lord Sesshoumaru, would it be alright if we went somewhere private where we could talk without any disruptions?  
  
As you wish. There are some things that I need to speak with you about as well.  
  
Sesshoumaru debated whether he should take her to the library or to his private study. The library seemed to be the better choice as the study was Sesshoumaru's sanctum. However, there was less chance of anyone overhearing them in the study. Resisting the urge to growl, Sesshoumaru changed his course and headed for the study.  
  
As they walked, Kagome noticed that the décor of the palace seemed to change quite abruptly. While the previous section had been gaudy and tawdry, the section now seemed elegant and sophisticated. Black and white marble blended together, creating an air of tranquility and cleanliness. The only metal present seemed to be silver, polished and sparkling.  
  
Deciding last minute to make a small detour, Sesshoumaru headed to one of the smaller guest chambers in his wing of the palace. Entering, he motioned for Kagome to lay the child on the bed. A servant appeared behind him as if by magic. Biding the servant to look after the child, Sesshoumaru led the miko out of the room with the assurance that the servant was the one who had cared for him as a pup.  
  
The duo came to a large set of doors, carved from ebony and inlaid with ivory. Sesshoumaru's name in kanji shone brightly from the almost-black wood. Pushing the doors open, the demon bade the miko to enter.  
  
As Kagome stepped through the doors, she was overcome by the simple beauty of what seemed to be a study. A small, almost inaudible, gasp slipped past her lips. The room was completely white, with the exception of a black marble floor. White silks hung from the ceiling, billowing in the small breeze from an open window. The tatami mats too were white, making Kagome wonder how much time was spent on creating this room. Looking to the side, she noticed an exquisite painting of an ethereal youkai, bearing undeniable resemblance to the heir of the Western Lands.  
  
So lost in reverie was Kagome that she did not notice Sesshoumaru come up behind her until he spoke. "She was my mother. The true Lady of the Western Lands."  
  
Sapphire eyes filled with sympathy, Kagome whispered, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Sesshoumaru instantly reverted back to his usual stoic self. "I do not need your pity, miko."  
  
Not being able to take offense, Kagome replied, "I don't pity you. My father died when I was a child. I know what it's like..." Pausing, she added ruefully, "You know, not everyone's out to get you. You should learn how to take comfort in others."  
  
Slightly confused at the audacity of the woman in front of him, Sesshoumaru quickly dismissed it as he realized that he was beginning to think far too much about the miko.  
  
"I believe you had something you wished to say to me, miko."  
  
Sighing, Kagome cringed under the use of the title. "Sesshoumaru-sama, my name is Kagome. I don't call you solely by your title, and I expect the same respect in return."  
  
Smirking slightly at the miko's lack of self-preservation, Sesshoumaru decided to let the insult slide and simply nodded.  
  
"I have a few things that I need to understand, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome continued. "First, where will I be sleeping?"  
  
"There is a room beside the one where you deposited Sakura. You will be occupying that room."  
  
"Okay. Um... Eriko said something about training... Who's going to be training me?"  
  
"I believe she asked Yoshiro to perform the task, so I can only assume that he will be your teacher."  
  
Nodding, Kagome hesitated to ask the last question. Seeing her uncertainty, Sesshoumaru said, "Kagome-san, if you have another question, I would appreciate it if you would ask. If not, then I believe that you may return to your quarters."  
  
"Why did you call Inu Taisho by his title? I mean, isn't he your father?" Kagome blurted out in one breath. Seeing Sesshoumaru's undecipherable expression, Kagome quickly tried to make amends. "Forgive me, I shouldn't have asked. It's really personal. Um... I'll be going now." Just as the flustered woman was about to make a mad dash for the door, Sesshoumaru's voice halted all her actions.  
  
"That... thing... in there was not my father. To my knowledge, he died with my mother. What is left is a sad imitation, one that I would never call my father. The real Inu Taisho disappeared a long time ago, Kagome. And I would suggest that you take caution around him. He wants you and he would not be opposed to the idea of taking you by force." Sesshoumaru looked her straight in the eye as he said this, testing, in his own way, her will.  
  
Gesturing that she understood his warning, Kagome smiled at him. Sesshoumaru was close to a state of shock. Not since his mother had someone looked at him without an ulterior motive. Yet here was a woman who smiled freely at him. Shaking himself free of the thoughts, Sesshoumaru rose from the tatami mat, followed by Kagome. Just as he was about to call for a servant to show the miko her room, a frantic Yoshiro burst into the study.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, Inu Taisho's issued an order for me to spy on the happenings in the castle. He said that he would arrange for everyone to believe that I was away on business while I stayed in the castle."  
  
The eyebrow moved up as Sesshoumaru replied, "And your point is?"  
  
Growling in frustration, Yoshiro replied, "That means that I won't be able to teach Kagome-sama how to fight, which means that you're going to have to."  
  
Up until that point, Kagome was quite content in not participating in the conversation. However, upon hearing the latest turn of events, she couldn't help but speak.  
  
Waving her hands in front of her in a platonic gesture, Kagome squeaked out, "NO! No... that's okay... I'll just wait for whenever your mission's over Yoshiro. I mean, Sesshoumaru-sama's way too busy to teach me how to fight. Really, I don't mind waiting."  
  
Sesshoumaru had been thinking along the same lines as Kagome before her outburst. But seeing how nervous the prospect of training with him seemed to her, the demon lord decided that some amusement was needed in his life and she would provide ample.  
  
Turning to Yoshiro, Sesshoumaru ignored the babbling miko. "Very well then. I accept the responsibility." Turning to the miko, he used a clawed finger to shut her gaping mouth. "Come, Kagome-san. I will show you to your room. I suggest you get some rest. Training begins at dawn."  
  
The last comment elicited a small whimper from the miko. Smirking slightly, Sesshoumaru lead her to her quarters. As Kagome closed the door, she slid to the floor for the second time that day.  
  
'Why does this always happen to me?' 


	10. Oh My

A seemingly peaceful miko was slumbering away without a care in the world when, suddenly, a loud thud woke her from her dreams. Still lethargic, Kagome froze when she felt a dangerously powerful aura in the room next to hers. Snapping to attention, she called on Eriko's training to hide her presence in every way possible.  
  
The now invisible miko crept to the adjoining door that led to Sakura's room, silently thanking Sesshoumaru for his foresight. Willing herself to keep from panicking, Kagome opened the door a fraction to check on Sakura. The sight that met her eyes made her blood run cold.  
  
Creeping closer and closer to the bed was a figure dressed in black, a needle-like dagger held in a gnarly hand. Just as the apparent assassin held the weapon in preparation to strike, Kagome leapt through the door and hurled herself at the figure. Catching whoever it was by surprise, the dagger tumbled from his grasp and landed on the floor.  
  
Quickly righting herself again, Kagome could not see the figure. Spreading out her aura, she felt that he was still in the room with her, having mimicked her earlier actions to cloak his existence. Pinpointing the assassin's exact location, the miko began to send wave after wave of purification energy towards the villain, weakening him at an alarming rate.  
  
The frame of the black-clothed figure reappeared, stumbling in agony from the pure energy that bombarded it, knocking over a table in the process. The sound of a vase shattering broke the stranglehold that Kagome had on the assassin. The lapse allowed the assassin to gain the upper hand as he quickly grasped the miko's throat, his hand tightening as the air was squeezed from her lungs.  
  
Fighting the black oblivion that threatened to overtake her, Kagome clawed at the appendage that held her. Just as she was about to lose consciousness, the main door to Sakura's room was flung open and the assassin was thrown to the wall. Hands coming to her abused neck, Kagome looked on in awe at the sight of her saviour.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood in all his glory, clad only in a pair of white silk pants. The window that had been opened by the assassin allowed for a small breeze to enter, ruffling the material slightly. Glowing eyes showing nothing but malice, the lord growled in warning. The moonlight streaming into the room only enhanced the gruesome beauty of the demon.  
  
Blurring, Sesshoumaru reappeared holding the neck of the intruder. Using the psychic abilities that were a part of his birthright, Sesshoumaru mentally ravaged the assassin's dark mind. Finding all that he needed to know, the amber eyes hardened as the clawed hand tightened. Silently calling for servants, the demon lord turned to look at the miko.  
  
No longer at the place where her life was almost taken, Kagome had moved next to Sakura's prone form on the bed, gently probing for any additional damage on her fragile body. Concluding that there were none, she turned her attention to the demon that was now staring intently at her. Fighting down the urge to blush at the intense gaze, Kagome spoke.  
  
"What the hell was that, Sesshoumaru?" As she talked, the miko allowed the fear that she had ruthlessly smothered earlier to surface. Her tone bordered on hysteria as she continued. "What more do they want from her? They've already taken her mother, and almost her life! What else is there?"  
  
Looking at the distraught woman, Sesshoumaru fought the urge to sigh. Taking a delicate hand, he pulled Kagome up from her seat on the child's bed and led her through the door to her own.  
  
In a stern, commanding voice, the lord said, "Sleep. We will talk more of this tomorrow after your training. I would suggest that you obtain adequate rest. Training under me will not be easy." Casting a last glance toward the miko, Sesshoumaru swept out of the room.  
  
With a last sigh, Kagome crawled back into her bed, her last thoughts yet again on how different the silver-haired demon seemed. The comparison led to her life in the Sengoku Jidai. Fighting back tears, Kagome thought of those she had left behind.  
  
Dawn settled into the Western Land, chasing away the tumultuous affairs of the night. A servant hurried down the hallway of the Western Palace, knowing that tardiness was not a quality that the young master appreciated. Coming to the room that the miko resided in, she knocked before entering.  
  
As she had suspected, the young woman was still in bed, entangled in the silks that covered her. Saying a small prayer, the servant moved towards Kagome, hoping that she wouldn't be purified by a startled miko. Placing a hand on the Kagome's shoulder, she roused the miko from her slumber.  
  
Yawning "delicately" and stretching like a cat, Kagome shifted on the bed and fell back into whatever dream she had been pulled from. Slightly emboldened by the fact that she was still alive, the servant once again shook the miko.  
  
The woman merely batted that the offending appendage and rolled over. Fearing for her life now, the servant tried in vain to wake the miko, her attempts thwarted time and time again. Cold sweat began to form on the servant's brow as she realized that a powerful aura was approaching. The master did not like to be disappointed... Maybe it would have been better for the miko to purify her after all.  
  
Turning around as she felt Sesshoumaru enter the room, the servant bowed low, stating in a quavering voice, "Forgive me, milord. The miko would not awake... I tried many times... Please spare this lowly one."  
  
Sparing a glance at the servant, the somewhat agitated lord dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Moving to the bed, he couldn't help but be amused at the state the miko was in. Her hair was tousled, fanning across the white silk on the bed. One of her arms curled around a spare pillow, clutching it as if it were a favourite doll. The other hand was by her head, the thumb stuck in the miko's mouth. The sight of this powerful woman suckling her thumb alleviated whatever frustrations that the lord suffered from.  
  
The sun peeked out from behind fluffy white clouds, momentarily brightening the room but hiding behind more clouds. The brief interlude allowed Sesshoumaru to regain his focus. Growling softly, he bent to wake the sleeping miko, shaking her none too gently.  
  
"Five more minutes... I'll go potty later, mommy... I promise I won't wet the bed."  
  
The lord's mouth began to twitch as the infernal woman finally began to wake up. Apparently still groggy, Kagome asked, "Sesshoumaru? What're you doing here?"  
  
Arching an eyebrow, the lord replied, "You seemed to have forgotten about our training session this morning, Kagome-san. Be ready within fifteen minutes and someone will come to fetch you. If you are tardy yet again, you will not enjoy the consequences."  
  
Turning, Sesshoumaru walked away, pausing at the door. There was a slightly amused tone in his voice as he spoke again. "I do hope you are able to 'go potty' by yourself, Kagome-san. After all, wetting the bed is most unbecoming... and I rather like the silk sheets unstained." Smirking, he walked off towards the dojo.  
  
Kagome sat up in the oversized bed, completely mortified. 'I thought I was dreaming... Kami-sama... how the heck am I gonna face him now? It's not my fault I was dreaming about when I was five!'  
  
Grumbling to herself about ungodly hours and slave driver demons, Kagome prepared herself for the arduous task that was about to come.  
  
A large fist slammed into the table, startling everyone in the small room. After all, Ryuukotsusei angry was nothing to be taken lightly.  
  
Half speaking to himself, the dragon youkai growled, "How could he fail?! He was our best assassin!"  
  
A female voice spoke, its tone devoid of emotion. "Calm down, love. It is done already. There is nothing we can do to alter the past." Thinking aloud, she continued. "Sesshoumaru killed him. That much is obvious. The slip of a miko couldn't possibly have snapped his neck. That would mean that Sesshoumaru knows that you're behind this." Raising a hand, the woman waved aside a comment from the still seething dragon. "However, no one knows of my involvement. That means that the majority of our plan can still be salvaged."  
  
Another growl sounded from Ryuukotsusei. Nodding slightly, he allowed his anger to become slightly appeased. Allowing a smirk to appear on his lips, he drew the woman towards him. Pressing their bodies together, he lowered his face to within an inch of hers.  
  
Voice low and husky, the dragon whispered, "You are so much more than you seem, my dear Mariko..."  
  
Sweat slid down the side of her face, her chest heaving in exhaustion. Kagome growled to herself while cursing a certain demon lord. It had been at least two hours since they had begun the training. On most days, she wasn't a morning person. But on a day like today, Kagome was hard-pressed not to purify everything in sight.  
  
It had started out as a simple test. Sesshoumaru had asked her what she knew how to use, what she could do, and so on. Too bad he didn't believe that crawling came before walking. Before she knew what was happening, Kagome was holding a real katana, facing a deadly serious demon. To say that she was nervous would have been like saying Jaken was ugly.  
  
Her lack of experience mingled with her anxiety no doubt led to the numerous nicks and cuts that littered her once whole skin. Deciding to heal them later, Kagome focused on her task at hand.  
  
Sesshoumaru had said that the lesson would be over as soon as she managed to draw blood. Easier said that done. Half the time, Kagome couldn't even see him. The other half, she was too busy trying to stay alive, and therefore cutting the demon wasn't exactly a priority. To make matter worse, she could sense Yoshiro in the room.  
  
Although he was on an assignment for Inu Taisho, Yoshiro couldn't help but be curious as to how the miko was faring in her first lesson. He had been surprised to say the least. Sesshoumaru had not been holding back on the girl, yet she had lasted longer than the others who had sparred with Sesshoumaru. Granted, Kagome had her miko powers, but that didn't lessen the astonishment.  
  
Finally, the miko had had enough. Manifesting her purification powers as small daggers, she flung the tiny points in every direction. Yoshiro barely had time to duck and cover before the weapons flew towards where he had been standing. Sesshoumaru, however, was not so lucky.  
  
The demon lord had been moving around the dojo, not particularly paying attention to the miko that he was supposed to be training. She had natural talent. Even he had to admit that. However, the talk that was to follow the training session commanded much of the lord's attention. Perhaps that was why he didn't see the flying projectiles until it was too late.  
  
An acute pain shot through the demon, followed by another, and then another. Finally, the agony became too great and Sesshoumaru dropped to the floor, bleeding profusely from several cuts upon his body. Turning to the miko, he noticed that her eyes were wide with shocked horror.  
  
Kagome stared at the sight in front of her. Sesshoumaru wasn't only bleeding, but he seemed as if he were in a lot of pain, his left had in particular bleeding heavily. Snapping out of the shock of actually doing some damage to him, the miko ran to his side, regret shining in her eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. It's just that... I..." Kneeling down, Kagome tried to explain her actions as she healed the silver-haired demon.  
  
Seeing her flustered and guilty appearance, Sesshoumaru silenced her with a wave of his now healed hand. "It was a fair fight, miko. Although from now on, I must insist that we keep the training to only the physical aspects." Tilting his head slightly, he added as an afterthought, "Tomorrow we will begin the real training. Today was an assessment of your skills." Saying this, Sesshoumaru gracefully rose to his feet.  
  
Nodding dumbly, Kagome stood up as well. Wrinkling her nose, she paused and asked, "Could I take a bath? I feel so icky... and I probably stink."  
  
Amused at her childish language, Sesshoumaru nodded and called for a servant to show her to the bathing area. Looking down at the bloody clothes that covered his body, he decided that he too would bathe. After all, it's not like the servant would lead the miko to his personal bath... Right?  
  
Praying that it was so, Sesshoumaru headed to his private baths, biting back a groan as he realized that Kagome was indeed using his private baths. Making a mental note to behead the damned servant who had shown her here, the lord decided somewhat stubbornly that he would bath here, seeing as how this was his bath, and hence he was the priority. If she couldn't accept that, then that was just too bad. Biting back another growl as he realized how childish his thoughts had become, Sesshoumaru stormed into the bathing room.  
  
As learned as the lord was, he was in no way expecting the shoe that came flying at his head along with the piercing screech of "HENTAI!" that the miko emitted. Only his fast reflexes saved his from being hit in the head with the projectile.  
  
Advancing on the cowering miko, Sesshoumaru growled, "I suggest, Kagome- san, that if you value your life, comments such as those should be kept silent. After all, these are my personal baths... How do I know that it is not you who are trying to seduce me?"  
  
Kagome had become extremely docile when she realized that she had chucked a slipper towards the head of one of the most powerful demons in existence. However, when she heard his last comment, Kagome couldn't help but feel the anger pulsing again. Just as she was about to open her mouth to retort, Sesshoumaru continued.  
  
"I would suggest that we not stay here any longer than necessary. I swear that I will not look on purpose, and I expect the same of you. There are things that we must discuss, especially concerning that events that transpired last night." Effectively derailing Kagome's rant, Sesshoumaru began undressing, much to the dismay of the miko who turned around quickly and resembled the shade of a tomato.  
  
Washing as quickly as possible, the duo found themselves in the study in record time. Sitting opposite each other on tatami mats, the two seemed to be embroiled in a staring competition.  
  
Sighing slightly, Kagome said, "Sesshoumaru-sama, this is getting nowhere. If all you needed me here for was a partner for a staring contest, then I really need to get back to Sakura." Rising to leave, she was waved back down by an equally annoyed Sesshoumaru.  
  
Feeling the throbbing that signaled an oncoming headache, the youkai lord decided that perhaps it would have been less trouble to simply bring Hikaru here. Looking at the miko that sat across from him, expectantly waiting for whatever he had to say, Sesshoumaru decided against that idea. After all, she had been a source of amusement in his usual monotonous life.  
  
Using his trademark toneless voice, Sesshoumaru said, "The attack on Sakura was not random, as you might have thought. Whoever leads this particular group of rebels did now wish to be traced, and killing Sakura would have ensured that. Whatever youki that lingers on her body would disappear the moment the child dies."  
  
Although Sesshoumaru had seemingly rushed through the explanation, Kagome caught the one thing that he had prayed she wouldn't.  
  
"So you're saying that the girl that I'm supposed to protect could potentially be the key to unlocking this whole damned rebellion and you've decided that this piece of information shouldn't be given to me?" ranted an indignant miko. "What the hell is wrong with you? I don't care if you're the Queen of Sheba. I needed to know that and your arrogant ass could have gotten both Sakura and me killed!"  
  
"Woman! You will cease in using that tone of voice with me. I will not tolerate disrespect in my own house." Crimson began to seep into the whites of Sesshoumaru's eyes as he fought for control.  
  
Just as Kagome opened her mouth to retaliate, she realized that truth behind his words. Everything considered, Sesshoumaru had been surprisingly respectful of her. Not only had he not killed her, he had taken the responsibility of teaching her, extended his hospitality towards both Sakura and herself, as well as treating her with the common courtesy that she craved.  
  
Sighing slightly, Kagome replied, "Forgive me, Sesshoumaru-sama. I didn't mean to sound so uncivilized. I was simply angry at the fact that the information that was withheld from me could have resulted in more than an attempt at Sakura's life. My fear that she won't survive along with the stress of the past few days have caused me to vent my anger on you."  
  
Nodding slightly, Sesshoumaru accepted that apology, inwardly surprised that the miko had backed down. Even from his limited experience, the demon knew that this did not happen often.  
  
Deciding that the situation had progressed far enough, Sesshoumaru turned to the second reason to meet with Kagome. Taking a deep breath, he began.  
  
"Kagome-san, there is one solution for Sakura's current state. While we cannot be completely rid of the youki, and therefore cannot fully heal her, there are certain spells to repress the youki. At the very least, the child would be conscious again.  
  
"Nevertheless, there are certain risks involved. In order to do this, the child must be bonded to a miko. This allows the aura of the miko to be 'lent' to the child, thereby strengthening her. There is no problem here since I presume you have no qualms about aiding her. However, Sakura must also be bonded to a youkai to stabilize her state. If she were only bound to you, there is a chance that your aura could completely purify her. Were she bonded to both you and a youkai that your blood recognizes, then she would be safe."  
  
Looking slightly baffled, Kagome said, "I'll be glad to help her, but Yoshiro isn't exactly supposed to be here right now. If anyone felt his aura on Sakura, wouldn't that give away whatever mission Inu Taisho sent him on? And what do you mean by 'bonded'?"  
  
Sesshoumaru caught Kagome's eye, holding her gaze as he replied. "That is one of the reasons that Yoshiro cannot be the one bonded to the both of you. The other reason is the fact that Yoshiro's demon aura does not have the ability to match yours. And as for being bonded, it is done through the transfer of blood. A minute amount would suffice."  
  
"So if Yoshiro can't do it, who can?" asked Kagome.  
  
"There are two youkai in the palace who would be able to match your power. One is Inu Taisho, although I doubt that you would wish for such an arrangement." Sesshoumaru paused as he finished speaking.  
  
"And the other?" inquired an impatient Kagome. "Who is the second youkai that you were talking about?"  
  
"Me." 


	11. Revelations and Understanding

'Oh Kami-sama... I can't believe what he told me... and I agreed to bond...' thought a rather shell-shocked Kagome.

Standing in the hall, outside of Sesshoumaru's study, the blue-eyed miko replayed everything that had just happened in her mind.

"So you're saying that I'm gonna be bonded to you. By blood. Tonight. Forever," choked out Kagome.

Looking at her flustered state, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but wonder why this slip of a woman amused him to no end. Calmly, he replied, "As I have already stated, this type of ceremony works only for a short time after the person has been attacked. Sakura has already been unconscious for more than a day. Any later and she may be lost forever."

"But... but... FOREVER?" squeaked a still hesitant miko.

"A blood bond cannot be broken, Kagome-san. I have already told you this," said Sesshoumaru, wondering how such a seemingly intelligent woman could be reduced to a bundle of nerves at the thought of a simple bonding. "All the bonding will do is connect us," he continued. "We will be able to feel each other's presence and emotions. It will also allow us to communicate telepathically."

"Can't you already do that? Unless I was hallucinating in the soldier's hall."

Restraining an exasperated growl, the demon noted that maybe the amusement of having the miko here wasn't worth the aggravation that she caused. Taking a silent breath, Sesshoumaru managed to say using his customary frigid tone, "A bonding of blood will not have the limits that mere psychic powers have. I have explained already."

Kagome stayed silent. It was true. He had explained it. Over and over and over again. But she still couldn't accept the fact that she would be linked to the demon who had tried to kill both her and Inuyasha numerous times in the Sengoku Jidai. Then again, this Sesshoumaru seemed so differently.

As the priestess mused, the demon decided that enough was enough and played his trump card. In a coaxing, almost chiding voice, Sesshoumaru said, "Kagome, remember that this is for Sakura's sake. We cannot allow our own inhibitions to endanger her life any further. You have undertaken the responsibility of keeping her safe. This must be done in order for you to accomplish the task you set out to do."

Seeing the guilt that flashed through the woman's expressive eyes, the lord knew he had won the battle. However, even he could not anticipate her next question.

With a sigh, Kagome nodded her head in assent. After he put it that way, there wasn't much she could say. Nevertheless, she needed to sate her own curiosity before admitting defeat. Praying that Sesshoumaru wouldn't kill her for her audacity, she blurted, "Why are you so determined to help her? I mean, it's not like you have a great love for humans."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened marginally as he sat musing about whether he should tell the miko the truth. After all, no one knew the circumstances of the... event. So lost in thought was he that he didn't notice the fact that the woman who sat in front of him had gone deathly quiet.

Immediately regretting the question, Kagome's insecurities were only heightened as Sesshoumaru's silence extended further and further. Finally deciding that the oppressive silence was too much to bear, she opened her mouth to apologise when the demon began to speak.

"Rebellions are not as uncommon as one would think, Kagome-san, especially since Inu Taisho developed a preference for human women. The rebels seemed to only grow in strength and number as timed passed on. The worst battle occurred not so long ago. Inu Taisho was away on 'business', meaning that he was with one of his human whores, most likely the one that he now calls mate. My mother had just discovered his secret and was overwhelmed with grief.

"You must understand, Kagome-san, that my mother was not a typical youkai. She was powerful. I believe that she could have rivaled Inu Taisho in power. But unlike most with the magnitude of power that she possessed, she was kind. Incredibly so. And she loved Inu Taisho with a heart undivided..."

As Sesshoumaru described his mother, Kagome couldn't help but watch the emotions that played on his face. It was at this moment that she realized there was so much more to the frigid demon. There was an infinite amount of sadness and guilt swimming in his golden eyes. But there was an indescribable sense of pride and reverence as he spoke. Slowly, Kagome registered the fact that Sesshoumaru had gone back to explaining the aforementioned rebellion.

"...I was with her at the time, trying in vain to comfort her as she so often had me. A servant came running towards us, bearing news that the castle was under attack, urging us to leave. Even in her grief, my mother's sense of duty prevailed. She turned and embraced me, telling me to remember all that she had taught me. And then she walked away to defend the palace.

"I think that she knew it would be the last time we saw each other. Had she not been betrayed by Inu Taisho, I have no doubt that she would still be alive. No small army could have brought her down so simply. No, my mother didn't die on the battlefield. That would have been too kind. Instead, she died by the same manner that Sakura will eventually succumb to.

"Her body was ravaged, as was her mind by the lingering youki. Her already shattered soul combined with everything that had been dealt to her that day was her ultimate downfall... And I could do nothing to stop it, Kagome. They wouldn't even allow me to be with her as she passed."

Forlorn amber eyes met with shining azure.

"This is why I must save Sakura. A redemption of sorts." Dropping all emotional barriers, Sesshoumaru smiled wistfully.

Tears threatened to spill from Kagome's eyes. Damning all consequences, she closed the distance between her and Sesshoumaru, throwing her arms around his neck, wanting to comfort both him and herself. The tears that had pooled in her eyes now stained the white silk of Sesshoumaru's shirt, followed by many more.

The demon looked down at the silently weeping girl. Emotions still raw from the retelling of his mother's death, Sesshoumaru placed his arms around the distressed miko, saying softly, "Why is it that you cry, Kagome-san? It is in the past and no amount of tears will bring her back."

Looking up, Kagome's eyes resembled twin pools of water.

"I cry because you cannot, Sesshoumaru." Taking a calming breath, Kagome continued, "I agree to the bonding. For the both of you."

Deciding to push her luck further, the miko asked, "So is that why you hate Inuyasha so much?"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow went up a notch at Kagome's audacity. 'Then again,' he thought, 'considering what I've told her, it's not surprising.' Then another thought struck him.

'How does she know the name of the hanyou?' Deciding to deal with that issue later, the demon addressed Kagome's question. Fighting back a sigh, he began to explain.

"I do not hate the hanyou. I realize that he is not at fault for his origins. It is his mother that I despise. However, his origins will undoubtedly spark an insurgence. The Western Lands are mine by birthright through my mother's lineage. Inuyasha has no ties to this land, yet his presence will cause so much destruction.

"Inu Taisho's choice of mate has already sent the Youkai Council into a frenzy. When they learn that he has kept the secret of a hanyou child from them, I have no reservations in saying that the Council will provide no assistance in the coming battles."

"How could he keep the fact that his mate is pregnant from a whole household?" Kagome cut in, still holding the not-so-cold demon lord.

"No one sees Mariko. Inu Taisho keeps the human wench under lock and key. There are many who wish harm upon her and quite a number would not hesitate to act upon that desire. I, myself, was told of her pregnancy only days ahead of the birth. To think, Inu Taisho told me to be cautious for months to come. I believe that he misjudged the length of a hanyou pregnancy."

Barking out a bitter laugh, the lord continued, "Despite everything that I've done to keep the Western Lands afloat, Inu Taisho's latest whim will be the land's downfall."

Pulling Sesshoumaru closer, Kagome replied, "No it won't."

Surprised at the amount of confidence in those three words, the lord asked, "And how would you know, Kagome?"

"Because I understand you enough to know that you would never allow that to happen." With a heartfelt smile, made more sincere by her remnant tears, Kagome added, "Trust me."

The miko's cheeks were tainted pink as she realized that she had remained in Sesshoumaru's arms until a servant had announced that lunch was being served. Although she had been hard-pressed to leave Sesshoumaru after what he had told her, her growling stomach demanded otherwise. After all, she hadn't eaten anything in the morning. Food hadn't been a priority between fearing for one's life and learning another's heart wrenching secrets.

Kagome swore that Sesshoumaru had looked amused as he told her to go to lunch, saying that he would be there shortly as her reluctance was obvious. It was then that she realized that Sesshoumaru was no longer the cold demon lord. Regardless of what he seemed to others around him, she considered him a friend.

So lost in though was she that only noticed too late that she was standing in what seemed to be a part of the castle with Inu Taisho's décor of decadence. Silently cursing herself for not asking Sesshoumaru for directions, Kagome silently prayed that she wouldn't bump into Inu Taisho. The looks that he had sent her in the Great Hall still caused shivers to creep down her spine.

No such luck.

The miko nearly jumped out of her skin as a hand grasped her arm. Spinning around, she came face to face with a seemingly human Inu Taisho.

"Why are you wandering in my hallway, miko-san? Was there something that you... needed me for?"

Kagome couldn't help but understand what the Western Lord was insinuating. Nor could she help the disgust that permeated her being. Thanking some merciful God, she was relieved that she hadn't eaten. Vomiting on one of the most powerful demons ever wasn't on her list of things to do.

"Err... no, actually, Lord Inu Taisho," she said hesitantly. "I was looking for the dining area and I got lost... How silly of me. Well, I won't be taking any more of your time." Chuckling nervously, Kagome prepared to make a dash to anywhere but where she was.

However, Inu Taisho seemed to have a different idea. Standing directly in front of the startled woman, he backed her up slowly to the wall and placed his hands at either side of her head. Leaning closer, he whispered, "Why don't you dine with me, miko-san? I'm sure we can think of things to entertain ourselves with afterwards."

Panicking, Kagome's mind didn't seem to be functioning. She couldn't even seem to stutter out a reply. Vaguely registering the fact that if Inu Taisho tried to kiss her, she'd no doubt try to purify him, Kagome prayed for another solution.

Her wait wasn't long as she heard Sesshoumaru, once again the frigid demon, say, "I'm afraid, Lord Inu Taisho, that the miko has already made previous arrangement with me. Kagome-san, I do believe that we are past due for our engagement." Holding out his hand, the young lord was inwardly amused as Kagome's head bobbed up and down rapidly; reminding him of a toy he once had as a child.

Thanking her lucky stars, Kagome zipped out of the awkward position that Inu Taisho had placed her in, grabbed Sesshoumaru, and dragged him in a random direction. Anywhere was better that being near Inu Taisho.

Seeing their departure, the Western Lord seethed, thinking to himself, 'You will not keep me from her, Sesshoumaru. I will have her, just you watch.'

Kagome dragged Sesshoumaru until they had once again reached the black and white marbled surroundings that described him so well. Finally letting go, Kagome slumped with relief.

"Thank you so much! If you hadn't arrived when you did..." The blue-eyed miko shuddered slightly at the train of thought.

However, Sesshoumaru's growl quickly ended the ease that Kagome felt. "What were you thinking, entering his area of the palace?" the obviously angry demon snarled.

"I got lost... This place is so big. Why didn't you give me directions?"

Slightly perturbed at how she made it seem like his fault, Sesshoumaru bit out, "Because I assumed that you knew the way. Especially after you just walked out."

Huffing, Kagome retorted, "Well maybe you shouldn't assume. Apparently, it makes an ass out of 'u' and me."

Ready to fire back a response, Sesshoumaru decided that it was pointless. Shaking his head, the demon lord said simply, "I do believe that we should be dining now. The noises that your stomach is making have the potential of causing me to go deaf."

Nodding in agreement, Kagome halted abruptly in indignation. "HEY! My stomach doesn't gurgle that much! And if someone had told me the way to the dining area, then maybe my stomach wouldn't be making any noises!"

Sighing in defeat, something he swore that he would never do with anyone else around, Sesshoumaru took the stubborn miko by the arm and dragged her in the direction of the dining area. Telling Kagome to allow her holy aura more berth, the duo stepped into the dining room.

A feminine figure sat in one of the many gardens that surrounded the Western Palace, a small red bundle cradled in her arm. Small tufts of white hair peeked out from between the folds of red cloth, along with two small triangular ears.

"One day soon, my little Inuyasha, you will become the Lord of the Western Lands," Mariko crooned. "We must get rid of that pesky Sesshoumaru first though, sweetheart." A twisted smile appeared on the woman's face.

"Don't worry, baby... Mommy's already seen to it."

Lunch had passed by without a hitch for the miko and demon. Mostly due to the fact that they had studiously ignored each other. Sesshoumaru was deep in thought, musing over what had happened in his study. Beside him, Kagome worried about the impending ceremony, allowing a thousand worst case scenarios to play in her head.

Servants arrived, taking away the trays that had served the food, replacing them with tea cups. Snapping out of her self-induced nightmare, Kagome sensed something that seemed out of place. Glancing over at Sesshoumaru, she saw that the servant who served him had an aura permeated with fear.

Although he was serving Sesshoumaru, which obviously warranted some of the emotion, Kagome thought that one who served demons all day wouldn't be so prone alarm. By instinct alone, the miko knew that something was wrong. The only thing that the servant had done was serve Sesshoumaru his tea. Lapis eyes widening in alarm, Kagome placed her hand on the lord's arm just as he was about to sip the beverage.

Snapping out of his reverie when he felt Kagome's hand, Sesshoumaru set the cup back down on the table and turned to her, ignoring the collective whispers over how familiar the miko seemed to be with the lord.

Sesshoumaru-sama, the servant who served you the tea is covered by fear. I didn't think that he'd be so afraid unless he had something to hide, Kagome told Sesshoumaru through the psychic link he had earlier established.

Turning eyes to the trembling servant, Sesshoumaru fought back the urge to wrinkle his nose at the stench of fear that was emitted. Silently beckoning the servant to return to him, Sesshoumaru lifted the tea and smelled its contents. It was then that the lord realized that he had been so lost in thought that he had not detected the subtle smell of poison that laced his tea.

The majority of those who were dining had already left. Those who remained sensed that something terrible was about to happen and made a beeline towards the door. When all had left with the exception of Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and the servant, the young lord rose.

Taking the tea in his hand, Sesshoumaru walked towards the cowering servant, face stoic and eyes frigid. Extending his clawed hand, Sesshoumaru snarled, "Take the cup and drink its contents."

The terrified servant prostrated himself in front of Sesshoumaru, begging to be spared, muttering about a family and having no choice. The demon stood unrelenting, still holding the teacup in his outstretched hand.

Seeing that the youkai lord was unaffected by his pleas, the desperate servant turned to the miko that stood silently behind his lord. Grasping her pant leg, the entreaties became frantic as death seemed imminent.

Kagome tried in vain to remain unaffected by the servant. Silently sending a pleading look to Sesshoumaru, she knelt down and helped the servant up. Intending on arguing for the servant's life, all her thoughts halted as he fell limp to the floor.

Walking to the corpse of the attempted assassin, Sesshoumaru glanced at the tea cup in his hand before setting it back on his dining table, saying in an icy tone, "Poison. He most likely took it before serving the tea."

Beckoning Kagome to follow him, he led her out of the room, motioning to a passing servant to clean up the "mess" in the dining room. Placing a hand on her arm, Sesshoumaru was puzzled as to why he felt the need to comfort her. Putting the thought away for later, realizing that it was most likely the same reason that he had told her of his mother, he returned to the task at hand.

Stopping in front of Sakura's room, Sesshoumaru turned to the slightly shaking woman beside him. Placing his hands on her shoulders, the silver-haired demon steadied Kagome.

The miko looked up at Sesshoumaru. Realizing where they were and knowing that she could not postpone the act any longer, Kagome simply nodded her head.

"I'm ready..."


	12. Ploys and Complications

"What do you mean he isn't dead?!" ranted a disheveled woman. "The poison was MADE for him!"

As Mariko ranted, Ryuukotsusei merely watched in wry amusement. He had known about her harebrained venture to be rid of Sesshoumaru. He had also known that the lord would not have fallen for such a paltry trick. What surprised him, however, was the fact that it was the human miko Sesshoumaru had brought back who warned the demon of the danger. Perhaps the heir to the Western Throne was finally slipping. Regardless, having a miko at his side made Sesshoumaru all the more formidable. She had to be disposed of.

Raising a hand, Ryuukotsusei halted Mariko in mid-rant, a plan forming in the recesses of his mind. In an overly gentle tone, he coaxed Mariko out of her self-induced rage as he cooed, "Love, it wasn't your planning or the potion that was at fault. There was no way that you could have known about the little bitch that now follows Sesshoumaru. Get rid of her first and you'll have Sesshoumaru."

While he knew that the youkai would not fall so simply, Ryuukotsusei had no scruples about misleading the human woman. After all, she was but a tool to be used for his purposes. Having an affair with the mate of a cardinal lord was risky, there was no denying that. However, in this instance, the benefits outweighed the risks, especially since Inu Taisho seemed to have become blind to the occurrences around him.

The fool Mariko anything and everything that she cared to ask about. And of course, she in turn told the dragon all that she knew. Too bad she didn't realize that the death of her hanyou pup had already been planned. Drawing the woman into his arms, Ryuukotsusei hid a smirk in her hair.

Mariko allowed herself to be pulled to the dragon, a malice filled smile on her face. She had heard of this miko who had arrived with Yoshiro and Sesshoumaru, now under the protection of both youkai. She had also been informed of the Western Lord's "other" interest in the girl. Inu Taisho was a fool to think that he could shut her away from the rest of the world. Her sources were plenty; each well paid to give her as much information as possible. Sadly, she mused, her only spy in Sesshoumaru's household had died. And it had been so difficult to acquire him too.

Yes... The miko would die. If not for saving Sesshoumaru from his death, then for simply incurring Inu Taisho's interest. The Western Lord was hers and hers alone. And by all means, it would be purely accidental. Perhaps it would be a misguided arrow in the dojo while she trained or a poisonous snake while she took a walk. The possibilities were endless.

Mariko was no fool. The miko was under the protection of two of the most powerful youkai in the palace. Their wrath was not something to be brushed off. Assassination would not be wise in this instance. Settling herself on Ryuukotsusei's lap, the woman allowed her mind to wander, formulating plans to be rid of a certain priestess.

"Kagome, are you absolutely sure that you're ready?"

Blue eyes met amber ones in annoyance as Kagome huffed, "First you tell me that I don't have a choice and now you're asking me if I'm sure. Make up your mind already."

The elegant eyebrow on Sesshoumaru's face rose yet again, his monotonous voice belying his irritation. "You are fortunate that you are under Yoshiro's protection as well, miko. Were you under mine alone, you would be hard-pressed to keep your life with such a comment."

Deciding to push her luck further, Kagome replied, "No, I wouldn't. You have too much honour for that. And besides, you wouldn't tell me all the things that you did if you were gonna kill me afterwards."

Flashing Sesshoumaru a blinding smile, Kagome quickly turned back to the task at hand, cutting off whatever remark that the demon was about to make.

"So how do we do this?" her tone serious yet again. The two of them had arrived at Sakura's room about fifteen minutes ago. That was the amount of time needed to get rid of Kagome's nerves and Sesshoumaru's irritation.

The lord was somewhat disturbed by Kagome's ability to change moods so fast. He had expected the reluctance in the beginning, but the fact that she had made it seem as if he were the one who was hesitant while she was the perfect picture of serenity in the span of five minutes made him itch to tackle her and get retribution in any way possible.

Sesshoumaru quickly put a stop to that train of thought when he realized how childish it seemed. This woman seemed to have the uncanny ability to make him feel that way. Tucking the stray thought away for pondering at a later time, he too focused on the child lying unconscious before them.

Picking up Sakura's tiny hands, he used the tip of his claws and broke the skin that covered her palm. Blood began to trickle as Sesshoumaru turned to the miko. Almost tentatively, the demon held out his hand to Kagome. Taking a steadying breath, she placed her hands in his, wincing slightly as his sharp claws dug into her delicate skin. Closing her hand into a tight fist, she watched as Sesshoumaru did the same to his own hand.

Picking up one of the child's hands, Sesshoumaru motioned for Kagome to do the same, palm facing palm. The lord then took the miko's hand, lacing their fingers together, their blood mingling together. The world turned hazy, images swirling before Kagome's eyes. Memories of a long-past childhood with a silver-haired woman, then the same woman walking away to her death, appeared and dissipated. The raw emotions of joy turned to regret, then to pain and loss overwhelmed her, causing her to lose consciousness.

The darkness seemed like such welcome relief.

The Western Lord was not happy. He had been frustrated enough by Sesshoumaru's interference on the miko's part. Needing to relieve his tension, he had sought out his mate, only to find her missing as well.

A sharp knock on the door of his study pulled Inu Taisho out of his thoughts. Bellowing out a response, he waited impatiently as a servant timidly walked in carrying his hanyou son.

"Forgive me, Lord Inu Taisho, but I wished to see if you knew of the whereabouts of Lady Mariko. It is time for Lord Inuyasha to feed and I cannot find her," the servant said, bowing as best she could with the wriggling bundle in her arms.

Taking a deep breath to avoid beheading the servant who held his son in her arms, he growled out, "No, I do not. It would seem that your mistress doesn't feel the need to be accessible." A cruel smile found its way to Inu Taisho's lips as he thought of the perfect punishment for his dear, beloved mate. "Find a wet nurse for the pup. Mariko is no longer to see him. If she disappears from both her mate and pup, she no longer deserves that privilege." Waving a dismissive hand, the Western Lord became lost in thought once again.

Perhaps Inuyasha would be the perfect bridge that he needed to get to the miko. After all, she was here to protect, was she not? What greater honour was there than to protect the Lord of the Western Land's son? And what greater opportunity would there be for him to catch her alone? He would simply be visiting his pup. Whatever happened after that couldn't be blamed on him.

The idea became more and more appealing with each passing second. A smirk appeared on the face of the taiyoukai.

'Yes, little miko. You will be mine.'

Soft. That was the only thing that registered in Kagome's still hazy mind. Slowly, the young priestess came back to the world of the living, the dark fading.

Blinking slightly, Kagome's eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room that she was current in. Groaning slightly, she became aware of the fact that she was tangled up in a white fur pelt. Realizing that she still had a death grip on the poor thing, Kagome released it, instantly missing the silky warmth.

Reality suddenly slammed into the miko at full force, causing her to bolt up from the bed that she currently occupied. A wave of nausea hit her from the suddenly movement. Moaning slightly, Kagome sank back onto the bed.

As her vision came into focus, she glanced around. There was something indescribable unique about the room that she was currently occupying. She was currently lying upon a western style bed, much like the ones that occupied the rest of the rooms, although this one was more ornately decorated. Yet that was not what stood out.

While the colours and textures were the same as that of her own chamber, there were certain aspects that gave a distinctive personality to the room not seen anywhere else in the palace. Though the curtains were drawn, there was still enough light to carry on her assessment. Continuing her scrutiny, Kagome failed to notice a certain demon lord who stood in the shadows beside the bed. Which would explain her startled squeak when he spoke.

"I see that you're awake, Kagome. Have a nice nap?"

Try as she might, the priestess couldn't sum up the anger that usually followed such a statement. Instead, her mind filled with the images that she had seen during the ceremony. Reaching out a hand, she pulled Sesshoumaru to sit on the bed and then give him an impromptu hug, trying with all her might to fight back the tears at the emotions he had suffered through.

The silver-haired lord looked down at the woman that was currently occupying his arms. Since his mother's death, she had become the first to move his barricaded heart. Yoshiro had been the only being that he had ever come close to calling a friend before. Even then, it was nothing like what was occurring with Kagome.

Yoshiro seemingly knew of everything and neither demon discussed their feelings. It was an unspoken pact between them. Yet with Kagome, it was all he could do to not tell her everything that had ever plagued him. Turning his attention back to her, Sesshoumaru held her tighter, knowing that her current state was due to the memories that he had allowed her to see.

Using a soft tone, one that he had thought that he would never employ, he said, "Perhaps it was unwise to let you see those memories. It seems that you are far too upset by it."

Shaking her head fervently, Kagome replied, "No, I'm glad you did. It was just so intense..." Taking a deep breath, she slowly calmed. "How's Sakura?" she asked.

"Sakura is sleeping. She'll most likely wake up in the morning. And she will be fine for now." Seeming to think slightly on it, he added, "Perhaps it would be wise for you to do the same?"

Nodding slightly, Kagome managed a wavering smile as she moved to stand. She nearly made it, too, before Sesshoumaru rested a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down.

"Rest here. No one will disturb you. It would be unwise for you to move after such strenuous activities."

With no choice but to consent, she sank back onto the bed only to let out a frustrated moan as someone rapped the door to Sesshoumaru's chambers sharply. Seeing her obvious annoyance, the young lord swore that unless there was an incredible explanation for the disturbance, someone's head would roll.

Putting his cold façade on again, he called out, "Enter."

Ever the oblivious one, Jaken shuffled into the room only to come to a dead halt. Sniffing slightly, the already bulbous eyes of the toad grew even larger. Pointing his gnarly fingers at Kagome, he stuttered, "You... you... WITCH! How could you trick my lord into mating with you?! You've defiled his body, you've defiled his blood! My poor ma- URK!"

Finally having enough of the hysterical rant, Kagome had chucked an ornament from a nearby table and hit Jaken in the stomach, deciding to as Sesshoumaru what Jaken had meant with the whole mating thing. The aforementioned demon, meanwhile, was fuming. Not only had the toad defiled the sanctity of his suite, but he had accused Kagome.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru's frigid tone said bitingly, "For you sake, this incident will remain a secret. I believe that there is an explanation to your intrusion."

Grovelling on the floor, Jaken muttered out, "Lord Inu Taisho requests the miko's presence my lord. The messenger said that it's of the utmost importance. He will be waiting in the Great Hall, my lord."

The stoic demon nodded once and gave the toad a glare that sent him skittering out the door. Turning to Kagome, he said, "I have no doubt that this is another ploy of his. I will accompany you to see him. Do not, under any circumstances, allow yourself to be alone with him."

Turning alarmed eyes to Sesshoumaru, Kagome said, "Do I have to go? After what happened... Can't you say that I'm sleeping or something?"

"That would only result in him coming to you. And that would inform him of which room you are occupying."

Seeing no way out of it, she nodded dejectedly, clambering out of the bed, and almost fell had it not been for a certain someone who caught her. Leaning on him, Kagome took a shuddering breath.

"What if he tries something and you're not around?" she whispered.

Looking down at her, Sesshoumaru squeezed her hand. "I will know. You and I are linked now. I will know of anything that is happening to you."

Nodding slightly, Kagome let go to him, covered their scents to prevent anyone else from discovering the bond, and both headed for the Great Hall.

The tiny bundle of red kicked and twisted and the baby inside moved constantly. Looking down at his son, Inu Taisho smirked, thinking, 'It would seem that you're already going to be useful to me, Inuyasha.' Hearing footsteps, Inu Taisho settled himself on the dais, waiting for the arrival of the miko

The heavy doors swung open to reveal a fidgeting Kagome and a stoic Sesshoumaru. Damning his luck, Inu Taisho cursed his eldest son for being there. Nothing could be done now, however, and there would be many chances after this to claim his newest toy.

Standing, the Western Lord moved to the cradle holding the hanyou, motioning for the duo to follow.

Turning to Kagome, he said, "Miko-san, there has been much unrest in the Western Lands and I fear that the life of my son will be endangered. You already have one charge to protect and I would appreciate it greatly if you would take Inuyasha under your protection as well." With a melodramatic sigh, he continued, "His mother is not one for responsibility. In fact, no one has any ideas of her whereabouts at this moment. Therefore, Inuyasha will stay with you all the time. Mariko will not be allowed to see him. And of course, I would visit my son on occasion. I do hope that you'll agree."

Using the link that Sesshoumaru had established the day she arrived at the palace, Kagome asked, Sesshoumaru-sama... what do I do?

Feeling his anger, she already knew his answer. You have no choice but to agree. It would be a grave insult to deny this apparent honour.

Smiling as best she could, Kagome answered, "It would be my privilege, Lord Inu Taisho."

"Then I would like you to take him immediately. Of course, I will provide servants to accompany and aid you in this task."

Furious almost to the point of losing control, Sesshoumaru cut in, "That will be unnecessary, Lord Inu Taisho. Should the miko require any assistance, those under my employ will provide it for her. Good day."

Motioning for Kagome to pick up the writhing bundle, the demon swept out of the Hall at a mad pace, waiting only for Kagome when he had reached his own wing again. Growling slightly, he closed in on the miko who was currently fascinated with the squirming mass in her arms.

Sensing his approach, Kagome looked up and smiled, almost thrusting the baby into Sesshoumaru's face.

"Isn't he CUTE?!" she squealed, completely oblivious to her piercing tone.

Ignoring both the baby and her comment, Sesshoumaru tipped up Kagome's chin, saying in a soft, yet intense, tone, "You know as well as I do that Inuyasha is merely an excuse to allow Inu Taisho constant access to you. You must take care. I will try my hardest to protect you but I cannot be there constantly. Your training will intensify to prepare you for this new peril. Be prepared."

Turning, the silver-haired demon began to walk away before Kagome's voice stopped him. "Out of curiosity, why didn't you let Inu Taisho supply servants?"

"They would have been spies," he answered promptly before resuming his course.

Calling out one last time, Kagome said, "Why are you so concerned for my welfare, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Because I consider you to be a friend."


	13. Trouble's Acomin'

One would think that wielding a sword would be easy. After all, as long as you could maim or kill you opponent, it'd be fine, right? Wrong... Dead wrong.

It was around midmorning and Kagome was not amused. She'd been dragged out of her nice comfortable bed at the crack of dawn and given ten minutes to prepare herself. She hadn't eaten; her last sip of water was at least an hour ago; and on top of that, the slave driver formerly known as Sesshoumaru wasn't letting up and had reverted back to his stoicism.

Many people had the ability to channel their pent up feelings towards something productive. However, Kagome didn't seem to be blessed with such a virtue. Try as she might, the frustration she felt wasn't doing her any good. Unless, of course, the mental images of Sesshoumaru being pummelled by a mallet counted. Indeed, the longer the session seemed to last, the worse the miko felt she was doing.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sesshoumaru finally called a stop to the training. Irritated and cranky, Kagome simply walked past him with a huff, sparing not even a glance in Sesshoumaru's direction.

Following the servant that had provided her with water during the spar, she arrived at the hot springs. Thanking the woman, Kagome slipped into the steamy changing chamber and was soon lounging in the warm water.

Sighing in contentment, her body exhausted, Kagome allowed her mind to wander. Thinking over the past few days, she felt overwhelmed by what had happened. She contemplated Sakura's condition. Deciding that she would check on the girl after her bath, her thoughts turned to the young demon lord.

The amount of information and the vast range of emotions that he had bestowed upon her were nothing short of amazing. To Kagome, it would seem that as soon as Sesshoumaru opened the floodgates to his thoughts and emotions, everything came tumbling out. Perhaps to an outsider, the things that Sesshoumaru had told her would seem far too much for two people who had barely known each other for two or three days, but to Kagome, this was not the case.

It was one of those situations that one had to participate in to understand thoroughly. Reminding her of which, the guilt at having ignored Sesshoumaru began to sink in. She knew that he was only concerned for her welfare. After all, the situation with Inu Taisho more than warranted it. Deciding that she would apologise for her behaviour, Kagome rose from the hot spring.

Coming to the changing chamber, she found that her miko outfit was no longer there. In its place was a stunning kimono and undergarment. It was soft lavender, blended with all the colours of the rising sun that was creeping up around the hem of the kimono. As she reached out to brush the luscious silk, the door opened to reveal a servant carrying a silver obi. Following the servant was a youkai woman.

Kagome stood in her robe feeling rather awkward until the servant motioned for her to put on the undergarment. The blue-eyed miko thanked Kami that her mother had once made her take classes in traditional Japanese culture or else she'd be in deep trouble.

Slipping into the lilac silk, Kagome revelled in the feel of it against her skin. She then moved to where the servant was holding the outer kimono, slipping her arms into the heavy silk. The youkai woman who had followed the servant in, and who Kagome assumed to be the one responsible for dressing the women in the palace, moved to tie the kimono in place.

As kimonos were made in only one size, only those with tall frames had no need to fold extra material under their obi. This, however, did not apply to Kagome's five foot five frame. The obi was perhaps the most gruelling part of the dress. As she was young, Kagome was forced to wear the most extravagant style, where the obi was tied to rise to her shoulder blades before hanging almost to the floor. And seeing has how the silk in itself seemed to add ten pounds, there were a numerous amount of small ribbons and hooks that kept it in place.

In addition, the sandals that she wore were as uncomfortable as could be. It had been far too long since Kagome was in full traditional regalia and she wanted to scream from how constricting the clothes seemed. As the youkai woman dressed her, the servant began to work with Kagome's hair. Though it was the fashion to wear a hairstyle that required hot wax to be brushed through the hair to keep it in place, Kagome forwent that tradition as being burnt wasn't really something that she wanted.

Finally, after much persuasion, the servant woman placed the miko's hair in a simply, elegant bun. Simultaneously, the two women finished their tasks and stood back. Taking a cautious first stop, she could feel the amusement from the servant and the youkai woman as she wobbled precariously.

Turning to the two who were trying to hide their smiles, she grinned and said, "I guess I'm going to need a lot of practice."

Eyes widening, the youkai woman answered, "Forgive us, Lady. We did not mean any offence."

Waving a hand, Kagome replied, "Don't worry about it. If I had a mirror, I'd probably laugh too. Speaking of which, why am I dressed in a kimono?"

The youkai woman bowed her head. "Miko-sama, Lord Inu Taisho has informed Lord Sesshoumaru that there would be guests arriving today and that you were to be presented. Hence, Lord Sesshoumaru has sent these lowly servants to prepare you."

Smiling kindly, Kagome failed to hide the perturbed look in her eyes. Casting one last friendly glance at the two that were bowing to her, Kagome left the springs in search of Sesshoumaru.

Deciding that he would most likely be in his study, she headed that way, knocking gently on the door once she had reached her destination. Hearing nothing, Kagome decided to peek inside regardless. Lo and behold, there sat Sesshoumaru, too deep in thought to have heard her.

It was not until she had settled herself before him that the youkai lord snapped out of her reverie. Looking up, a veil of weariness seemed to hide his eyes.

Both opened their mouths to speak at once, blurting out "I'm sorry" simultaneously.

Sighing slightly, a habit Sesshoumaru had apparently picked up from Kagome, the lord said, "It is I who should be asking for forgiveness. I should not have pushed you so hard this morning."

"No! I mean, I know you were only worried about Inu Taisho and I should be grateful that you've taken the time to teach me. And I—"

Sesshoumaru gently cut off Kagome's sentence as he placed his clawed finger on her lips.

Shaking his head slightly, he replied, "Then I propose that we put this behind us and focus on the problems at hand." Shifting slightly, Sesshoumaru continued, "Have you checked on Sakura as of yet?"

"No," answered Kagome. "I was planning on going after I came to talk to you. Come to think of it, I should check on Inuyasha too. How has he been doing with his new wet nurse?"

Turning vacant again, the lord answered stiffly, "Fine to the best of my knowledge. Although I would suggest that you warn the nurse that any betrayal on her part would result in instant death."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome ignored the last comment. Getting ready to stand up, she said, "If that's all, I think I'm going to go and check up on Sakura. Are you going to come?"

Giving a single nod as a response, Sesshoumaru allowed his icy demeanour to settle back onto himself and followed Kagome towards Sakura's bedroom. As Kagome stood, Sesshoumaru finally caught a full glimpse of her in the kimono. His breath caught and silently congratulated the one who had picked it for her. Shaking himself free of the thought, the lord silently got up and followed her.

Walking beside each other, a sudden thought popped into Kagome's mind, begging to be said. Hesitantly, she said, "Sesshoumaru-sama, do you remember when Sakura was attacked? I know what you have the ability to read minds, so... shouldn't you know who sent the assassin?"

Having hoped that the miko wouldn't have made that connection, Sesshoumaru groaned inwardly when she asked her question. Seeing no other choice, he replied, "I do know. I have known since I first sensed the lingering youki on Sakura."

Stopping short, Kagome was in between shock and disappointment. "And you didn't think that I should have been told too?" Shaking herself mentally while trying to fight back the hurt that his words evoked, Kagome tried to put on a cheery face. She should have known that Sesshoumaru still viewed humans as inferior. So why should he view her to be any different?

Starting to walk again, Kagome chirped in an overly bright voice, "That's okay. I'm sure you had your reasons. I don't have to know since I wouldn't be of any use anyway. I'm only here to look after Sa—"

The rest of her sentence was cut off as the demon lord grabbed her hand and yanked her into a what seemed to be a private sitting room. Growling slightly, Sesshoumaru battled hard to keep his voice level. "Why is it that you always jump to conclusions? Have I not proven to you that your trust in me is not misplaced? If would allow me to explain me reasons, then perhaps we wouldn't have so many misunderstandings."

Lowering her head in defeat, her teary eyes were hidden behind her bangs. Sighing, she said, "So tell me. Why did you hide the fact that you knew who was staging the rebellion?"

"Because matters are more complicated than that. When I first met you, I did not even know you so I did not trust you. Then I discovered your penchant for exaggerating events and decided to withhold the information. As time progressed, I simply began to fear your reaction to the fact that I had misled you."

Taking a deep breath and seeing that Kagome still made no reply, he continued, "The demon responsible is named Ryuukotsusei. He is Inu Taisho's greatest threat, but we cannot be rid of him due to his position. He is a prominent lord and a strong advocate against Inu Taisho's rule. His position was only strengthened when Inu Taisho took a human as mate. Now, with the birth of a half-blooded son, there are no doubt others who have completely been converted to his opinions.

"This dragon has also served the House of the Moon for many centuries, and virtually untouchable as long as his actions seem to be in favour of the House. Long before Inu Taisho mated my mother, the two were already nemeses, and as long as there is no major incident, the Youkai Council is willing to turn a blind eye to his transgressions.

"In addition, he currently resides in the Western Palace, as do many other lords. Beyond anything, I was hesitant to tell you due to the fact that you often act before you think."

Finally tilting her head up, Kagome half pouted and said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Sesshoumaru said slowly, not wishing to stick his foot any further in his mouth, "that I was afraid that you would act against him."

"And why can't I? He killed Aki, he tried to kill Sakura, and he's planning a rebellion," Kagome half yelled.

"Because you are human and a miko, no less. Your interference could be what breaks the Council's pact to leave the House of the Moon in power. While I realize that it would not be your intention, the effects would be disastrous."

Nodding in understanding, Kagome couldn't help but still feel a little put out by Sesshoumaru hiding the information from her. Seeing this, Sesshoumaru gently took her in his arms, as he would a younger sister. "Would it help if I apologised?"

"Maybe," was Kagome's muffled reply.

Fighting back the urge to roll his eyes, Sesshoumaru said sarcastically, "This lowly youkai is deeply apologetic for the grief that this humble one has cause you. Good enough?"

With a big smile on her face, Kagome looked up, nodded, and skipped out of the room, followed by a disgruntled youkai lord.

A vase crashed into the wall and shattered, causing all the servants in the near vicinity to cringe. They all knew what Mariko had now found out; that she was to be separated from her son.

Another thud could be heard as Mariko shrieked, "How could you?! He's MY son! Give him back to me!"

Inu Taisho sat behind his desk, a smirk playing on his lips. Taking a deep breath, Inu Taisho explained the "situation" to his mate for the umpteenth time. "As I have already said, my dear, you were not there for my pup when he needed it. Therefore, I have no choice but to entrust his care to another. As it so happens, Sesshoumaru has brought back a miko to care for one of his fancies. It's fitting that she should care for my pup as well."

Chest heaving, Mariko took another gulp of air and screeched, "That BITCH?! How dare you?! Is she your new whore? Is that why I'm being cast aside, my son taken away from me? Damn y—"

Finally having had enough of the piercing yells that his mate seemed to be so fond of, Inu Taisho rose swiftly and backhanded the woman, effectively cutting off the rest of her tirade.

Panting for air, hand cradling her face, Mariko glared at the demon standing in front of her. Her hatred-filled eyes followed his form as he leaned down, his face an inch from hers.

Growling, Inu Taisho snarled, "You will hold you tongue when you speak to me, woman. Had you been readily available, then your precious son would be with you. If you ever take that tone of voice with me again, I will not hesitate in killing you, mate or not. Is that understood?"

Fear began to creep into Mariko's scent, the stench making Inu Taisho's lip curl into a taunting smile. Pulling her roughly to him, he hissed, "Now get out of my study."

Mariko pulled herself from the floor, shaking with pent up rage and fear. Walking down the gold-bedecked halls of the Northern Wing of palace, she swore revenge on Inu Taisho and the blue-eyed miko.

Many people had told Kagome that watching a child sleep was the most wondrous thing in the world. The miko had taken the saying simply as an inspirational idiom until now, but seeing the flush back in Sakura's cheeks and listening to the smooth breathing made Kagome feel happier than she had been for a long time.

Feeling the satisfaction that Sesshoumaru derived from the situation through their bond made the experience all the more worthwhile. Turning to the youkai beside her, she whispered, "Should we let her sleep more?"

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru answered, "She must eat. She had been without sustenance for a long time. She needs to be woken up."

Moving forward, Kagome settle herself on the bed beside the sleeping child. Shaking her gently, the miko smiled as big, brown eyes blinked in the late morning sun. Remembering all the times she had played with Sakura during her stay in the village, Kagome's heart swelled.

"Kagome-chan?" asked a slightly groggy girl.

"Yes, sweetie, it's me," answered the miko.

"What happened? I remember me and mommy in the field and something big came. Mommy told me to run but I wasn't fast enough and... Where's my mommy? Kagome-chan? Is my mommy sleeping too? Like I was?"

Trying her best not to cry, Kagome gathered the small girl into her arms. "Sweetie, your mommy's in Heaven watching you."

Sakura stiffened in the miko's arms, tears trickling down her face. "So you mean... my mommy's dead."

Nodding, Kagome couldn't stop her own tears from falling. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I know that it hurts a lot right now and I know that all you want to do is cry. But you have to remember to be strong; your mommy wants you to be happy. Right?"

Sesshoumaru stood, trying to detach himself from the scene before him. Even if he had not been linked to the two females in front of him, complete objectivity would have been hard to achieve. Adding the emotions rolling off the two in waves and his psychic connection with them, the young lord would have given anything for the two to be happy once again.

Sighing inwardly, he moved to stand beside the duo. Interrupting gently, he said, "Kagome, it has been a long time since the child has had any nourishment. Perhaps it would be wise for her to receive some food and water. There is also something else of importance that we must discuss. Rei will take care of her until you can return."

As he was talking, a servant had slipped into the room. Turning slightly, Kagome saw the same servant that had taken Sakura the day she had arrived at the Western Palace. Hesitant to leave, yet knowing she must, Kagome slowly moved away from the bed.

As Rei came to comfort the child, the miko was relieved to see that Sakura accepted readily, even though it was a youkai who provided the security.

Turning to Sesshoumaru after promising to visit her soon, Kagome followed the young lord out of the room. Once in the hall, she asked, "What else did you want to tell me, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

As the youkai opened his mouth to answer, a flustered Yoshiro came into view. Panting slightly, he said, "Milord, milady, the guests have arrived and your presence is wanted in the Great Hall."

Growling slightly, Sesshoumaru took hold of Kagome's arm, guiding her away from the Western Wing of the palace to the Hall. Ignoring the demands for answers that the miko made, they quickly arrived.

With a simple "prepare yourself," Sesshoumaru entered with Kagome at his side. Once in, Kagome sensed that a large amount of humans were present. Sensing the ire that rolled off in waves from Sesshoumaru, she was about to ask him what was wrong when Inu Taisho answered the question for her.

Bringing forth a girl of sixteen who was undeniably human, Inu Taisho's voiced boomed, "Sesshoumaru! Meet your betrothed!"


	14. Deceitful Appearances

Trying to keep up with an angry demon was next to impossible. Trying to keep up with an angry Sesshoumaru was even worse. Half jogging and half sprinting to keep up, Kagome thanked the heavens that Sesshoumaru had so much control over himself. Glancing at the young human girl trying to keep up with him and failing miserably, she thought back on what had happened in the Great Hall.

As soon as Inu Taisho had made his announcement, the Hall had become deathly quiet. In addition to Sesshoumaru's anger, Kagome could sense the anger of many other youkai around them, as well as the fear of the humans present. Unconsciously moving closer to the raging lord, she allowed her aura to expand slightly in an attempt to calm him down. Mentally warning him not to do anything he would later regret, the miko breathed an inward sigh of relief when she felt his emotions calm.

Stepping forward, Sesshoumaru spoke. "Lord Inu Taisho, as… flattering… as your offer may be, I am afraid that I cannot agree to it. I have many other obligations, the majority of which involves the wellbeing of the Western Lands, which I must fulfill before I am able to take a mate."

"So you would disobey me, then? I find that there is nothing wrong with Kumiko. She would be no hindrance at all and she would make an excellent mate," Inu Taisho replied, a threat underlying his every word as he brought forth the young human girl.

Unfazed, Sesshoumaru answered, "My loyalty lies first and foremost with the House of the Moon and the Youkai Council. Nothing that I do must be detrimental to that loyalty. Surely you, Lord Inu Taisho, must admit to the importance of this."

Knowing that he was trapped by those words, but refusing to admit defeat, Inu Taisho answered, "Very well, Sesshoumaru. I had originally planned for your wedding in a fortnight. However, in light of current circumstances, I will postpone it. Until then, I am sure that accompanying your fiancée will be suitable for you. Am I correct, Sesshoumaru?"

Having no other choice, Sesshoumaru nodded in the affirmative. "If that is all, I have other matters to attend to."

"As you wish. However, Kumiko will be going with you. She must learn how to be the future Lady of the Western Lands." Waving a hand, Inu Taisho dismissed his son, turning to converse with presumably the father of the bride-to-be.

Turning around, Sesshoumaru had grabbed Kagome arm, pulling her out of the Hall, not bothering to wait for Kumiko.

So deep in thought was Kagome that she didn't realize that they had arrived in front of the lord's study and that Sesshoumaru had halted and turned around until she crashed into a solid chest, falling backwards. Preparing herself for a brutal landing, she breathed a sigh of relief when she felt two arms wrap around her, pulling her back towards the chest that had caused her to fall to begin with.

Sesshoumaru looked down at miko that he was currently holding in his arms, his ire disappearing momentarily. He couldn't help but be amused at her clumsiness. Had it been anyone else, he would no doubt have beheaded them in his current state of mind. However, something about her was different.

Although she had no way of knowing, Kagome had helped him immensely in the Hall. For the first time in his life, he had almost lost control. If not for her presence, he knew he would have done something he would later regret.

Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "I wonder how you've survived for so long. You pay so little attention to your surroundings that you wouldn't realize it if you walked into the mouth of a ravenous oni."

Sticking out her tongue, Kagome didn't dignify his comment with a reply. She did, however, come to the realization that she was still in his arms, with his supposed fiancée looking on. Cheeks turning red, she quickly stepped away from him, muttering something to the extent of a 'thank you'.

Her action brought Sesshoumaru back to the present as well, causing his irritation to return. Addressing both women, his façade present, he spoke in a bone chilling tone, "Lady Kumiko, I am sure that you are tired from your journey. Lady Kagome, you've had a strenuous day. I will have a servant show you to your rooms."

Turning, the young lord entered his study as a servant appeared. Knowing that disobeying him at a time like this wasn't the wisest course of action, Kagome also knew that leaving him alone was even worse. As she was about to push open the door to his study, a hand shot out to stop her. Following the hand to its owner, Kagome was more than a little surprised to see that it was Kumiko who had stopped her.

In a sugar-coated voice, the girl said, "Lady Kagome, milord has asked that we rest. It would be insulting to him if we disobeyed. On behalf of my fiancé, I ask that you return to your room."

Resisting the urge to gag at Kumiko's words, Kagome answered through gritted teeth, "I assure you that this is none of your business."

"It becomes my business when it involves my fiancé, Lady Kagome," the girl replied.

As Kagome's anger escalated to a new record, the door of the study opened. Sesshoumaru had had no choice but to dismiss both women, but he had been hoping that Kagome would follow him. Listening to their conversation and feeling Kagome's anger rise, Sesshoumaru knew that Kumiko would most likely be injured if he did not interfere.

Standing in the doorway of his study, he couldn't help but find the situation amusing in a satirical way. In his monotone, he said, "Kagome-san, if you would please wait for me in my study." Watching Kagome as she shook off Kumiko's offending hand that still held her wrist, he turned his attention to Kumiko after Kagome had entered.

Although his voice was still the same tone, there was an undeniable layer of ice under it as he said, "Lady Kumiko, you will remember your place here. You are not, and will never be, my betrothed. Regardless of what Lord Inu Taisho has said, you and I will never mate. So never use my name as leverage. In addition, Lady Kagome is under my protection and that grants her command second only to mine. If you hinder her actions once again, the punishment will be severe. Is that understood?"

Tears began to well from the girl's eyes as she nodded, hoping that her act would buy at least some sympathy from the frigid demon. Unfortunately for her, sympathy was more likely to come from a rock. The door shut firmly in her face as Sesshoumaru retreated into his study.

The tears disappeared as fast as they had come as Kumiko stared at the study door. 'That "Lady Kagome" must be disposed of,' she thought as she turned and followed the servant down the hallway.

His guests had retired for the evening, thoroughly exhausted from both their journey and the ceremonies after. The servants finished cleaning the Great Hall after the festivities. Yet, the lord still lingered.

Inu Taisho smirked as he recalled his son's raging aura when he had introduced Kumiko. The Western Lord was no fool. He knew of the unrest he had caused and he knew that this latest turn of events would prove to be more than interesting, but he had his reasons and they would be revealed in due time.

Continuing with his musings, Inu Taisho allowed his mind to wander back in time, to memories that he had long tried to suppress. Closing his eyes, the lord allowed a smile to slip onto his face as an image of a glorious woman flashed by his eyes. She was ethereal, glowing with her own light. Vaguely, Inu Taisho thought that she looked so much like their son.

Snapping out of his thoughts, the youkai forced back the onslaught of emotions that always accompanied the thoughts of his first mate. Schooling his features once again, and hiding the lingering scent of sadness that surrounded him, Inu Taisho stood and stepped back into his role.

How easy it was to live a lie.

Sitting in Sesshoumaru's pristine study, Kagome couldn't help but calm down. Kumiko's words had struck a strange cord in Kagome's mind. She had an unpleasant feeling settle in the pit of her stomach when she had first seen the girl, but considering the situation, she hadn't found it strange. But, the feeling lingered for the remainder of the time that Kumiko had been present.

Knowing better than to dismiss her instincts, Kagome resolved to speak to Sesshoumaru about her concerns as soon as he was finished speaking with the girl. She could her parts of their conversation, feeling uncharacteristically smug when she heard Sesshoumaru tell Kumiko to mind her own business. Hearing the lord's dismissal, she prepared herself to speak with him.

Blue eyes followed the weary looking figure as Sesshoumaru settled himself on the cushions in front of Kagome. Taking one look at her, he said, "What is troubling you?"

Raising her eyebrow in mimicry of the young lord, Kagome replied, trying to liven up the drab atmosphere in the room, "You mean besides the fact that you now have an obviously human betrothed?"

Her attempt failed miserably as silence met her jibe. Sighing, she continued, "I know you have a lot to worry about and I hate to add to that, but something's not right with Kumiko. I don't know what it is, but just be careful around her. Please?"

"So you've felt it too, then? From what I could decipher while looking through her thoughts, she desires this union because of the power that she believes she will gain. Inu Taisho and her father had apparently discussed the specifics in her presence, the majority of which included the wealth and prestige that her family would gain. She is not as innocent as she looks, Kagome-san, and Inu Taisho has, in a sense, told her to spy on this wing of the palace. I ask that you say nothing to her unless necessary and impart no essential information in her presence."

Kagome gestured that she understood when a stray thought occurred. Without the hesitation she felt before, she asked, "Sesshoumaru-sama, if you have the ability to read minds, how is it that you did not know of Inu Taisho's plans beforehand?"

Not knowing whether to throttle her for her observations or to congratulate her, Sesshoumaru explained, "While I can read minds, I am in no way omnipotent. The majority of minds worth reading have barriers that need to be broken and for the most part, I have no wish to break those down. My ability is voluntary, a tool that I am able to use, so it is not as if there is a constant influx of thoughts. Only when I seek information do I gain that information.

"I had no reason to believe that I needed to seek information from Inu Taisho's mind, which is why I had no knowledge concerning this whole fiasco. More likely than not, even he had some doubts as to how the situation would end up occurring. I am only able to gain information that is known to whomever it is that I am reading. I cannot extrapolate from their minds."

Nodding in understanding, the miko rose to her feet, about to bid the drained lord a good day. Smiling slightly, she thought of a solution to lift some of the burdens of the past day.

"Perhaps you'd like to accompany on a walk in the garden, Sesshoumaru-sama. It's such a lovely day."

About to decline considering the vast amount of work that he still had to complete, the lord decided that a small recess would do no harm. Rising to his feet, he followed the miko down the corridor, thanking whichever Kami who had placed her in his path. Considering the events of the past week, her constant antics were a welcome distraction.

Glancing towards the woman walking beside him, Sesshoumaru decided to share something only he and his mother, when she had been alive, had ever seen. Gently grasping her elbow, he guided her towards a different direction.

Kagome looked at him, slightly surprised that he had changed their course. She did, however, learn in the short time that she had been here that Sesshoumaru never did anything without a reason. Allowing him to take her towards some unknown destination, she couldn't help but wonder where they were headed.

Mariko rested beside a dozing Ryuukotsusei in his suite. Inu Taisho had been occupied all day with Sesshoumaru's future in-laws. She couldn't help but laugh at the predicament that the arrogant youkai now faced. If Sesshoumaru disobeyed his father, there'd be hell to pay. If he disobeyed the Council, hell would only be the beginning.

Sighing slightly, Mariko's thoughts turned to her child, the infant that Inu Taisho had so heartlessly taken from her. Fighting back the tears, she comforted herself in the fact that at the very least, the miko would ensure that Inuyasha stayed safe. That in no way meant she forgave the girl, but it might lessen her suffering when Ryuukotsusei's plans came to fruition.

Closing her eyes, Mariko thought back to a time long past. As a child in her father's palace, she had dreamed of a perfect family, of the fairy tales that only youth could conjure. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine being mated to a taiyoukai while maintaining another youkai as a lover.

'Fate is strange,' she thought, as she tamped down the regret that arose with the thought of the family she would never have.

Breathing was out of the question. The sight that greeted Kagome's eyes was, for lack of a better word, perfect. The early afternoon sun shone through the foliage of the weeping willows, their tendrils drifting on the sparkling water of a large crystalline pond. Flowers of every imaginable shape and colour surrounded the magical centrepiece, their combined fragrance drifting in the air.

Kagome stood there, in complete awe of this piece of paradise. Sesshoumaru stood by her, silently revelling in the joys that this place brought him. Looking down, he couldn't explain the sense of satisfaction of seeing the blue-eyed miko so happy.

Leaning so that he was able to speak into her ear, the lord said, "This was my mother's sanctuary before she died. She and I used to spend much of our day here, simply enjoying nature."

A bittersweet look briefly flashed in Sesshoumaru's eyes. Kagome noticed the forlorn look but couldn't think of anything to rectify it. That is, until she saw that they were standing on the edge of the pond.

Turning to the young lord, she asked innocently, "Do you know how to swim, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Yes, why do yo—" The rest of his sentence was cut off as Kagome pushed the demon with all her might, causing him to lose his balance before dashing away, fleeing for her life.

Sesshoumaru resigned himself to his fate as the inevitable splash came. Normally, a human would never have been able to move him, much less push him over. However, he was so lost in thought and so at ease that he wasn't prepared in any manner. He could also have regained his balance had there been anything to hold onto, but luck didn't seem to be on his side.

With as much grace as he could muster, Sesshoumaru stood up in the shallow water and regained his bearing. He could see Kagome running as fast as her legs could carry her. Without thinking, he sped off after her, intent on taking his revenge. Thoughts of why he would act so juvenile surfaced in his mind, but were pushed back forcefully. It had been a long time since the lord had felt so carefree.

The miko could fell him gaining on her fast. Just as he was about to catch her, Kagome pivoted and began running in a different direction, suddenly realizing that she could practically disappear. Withdrawing her aura, hiding her scent, and casting an invisibility spell, Kagome stopped running to catch her breath.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru appeared in front of her, reaching forward blindly, almost catching her.

"You make enough noise panting to wake the dead, Kagome-san."

Smirking slightly, Sesshoumaru was pleased at her quick thinking. She had made the game much more interesting. He knew that she would take even more caution now and was not disappointed when all sounds that indicated her presence disappeared…until he felt a tug on his hair.

Turning as quickly as he could, the demon heard light tinkling laughter heading away from him.

"So you think that was funny, do you? I will have my revenge, miko."

This time, he felt a jab on his side as the miko said through their mental link, I believe I've told you to use my name, youkai. A picture of Kagome with her tongue sticking out at him flashed in his mind.

Unbeknownst to Kagome, her foot had made imprints on the grass on which she was standing. She had concentrated so much on sending the image that she hadn't noticed the lack of reply from Sesshoumaru.

Emitting a loud gasp, the miko felt her heart jump to her throat as two arms encircled her waist. Struggling against the lord's unrelenting grasp, she gave up at last, laughing as she said, "I admit defeat, Sesshoumaru-sama." Letting her illusion drop, Kagome giggled helplessly.

"You don't really think that I would release you so easily. I will have my revenge, miko. Are you ticklish, Kagome?" Seeing the wide eyes, Sesshoumaru couldn't help himself from laughing for the first time since his mother had died.

Moving his fingers slightly along her side, he delighted in the squeal that the woman emitted. Showing no mercy, Sesshoumaru tickled Kagome for all he was worth, glad that no one else was permitted into this section of the garden. He would never be able to regain his dignity is anyone saw him like this, half wet and tussling with a human woman.

Finally deciding that he had tortured her enough, Sesshoumaru dropped to lie on the grass beside a gasping Kagome. He was truly happy and enjoying himself for the first time in what seemed like eons.

Propping herself on one elbow, Kagome glared playfully at him. "That was pure evil, Sesshoumaru-sama. All I did was help you take a dip in the pond."

Emitting something very close to a snort, he silently winced at the honorific that she used when she spoke to him. It sounded so formal, completely the opposite of their blossoming friendship. The lord decided that perhaps now was the time to remedy that problem.

"Kagome, I ask that you call me simply by my name. There is enough formality in life without adding to it."

Hearing the gently rustling of grass as Kagome nodded, Sesshoumaru allowed a small smile to grace his face. He knew that this peace wouldn't last, but that didn't stop him from hanging onto it for as long as possible. The woman lying beside him was now talking senseless about the shape of the clouds in the sky.

'Yes, holding on to this peace would be wonderful.'


	15. Further Developments

Two months. Two long, agonizing, excruciating months. Sesshoumaru wanted nothing better that to bang his head against the polished marble pillars that lined the halls of the Western Wing and only the strength of his will and pride kept him from doing so.

'After all,' he thought sourly, 'a dent in solid marble would be quite difficult fix and a dent in my reputation even harder.'

The girl that his father had insisted that he marry had not given him a moment's peace since invading his portion of the palace. It seemed that no matter where he went, what he was doing, she would always be there.

Never had he faced this problem of not being able to eliminate that which caused him such grief before. And now, the latest of her trying escapades had almost cost him a war and Kumiko her life.

The Southern Cardinal Lord had sent an ambassador to the West to discuss the pressing situation of Inu Taisho's fall out of favour, the resulting unrest that was brewing within all the lands, and a possible alliance between the two lands should anything happen that required such a course of action. Both parties had agreed that the conference would be kept secret from the Western Lord due to obvious reasons.

The negotiations had been proceeding with ease until Kumiko had decided that she could not stand being away from her "darling", as she had so magnanimously dubbed him. He and the Southern ambassador had been in the process of cementing their deal when she had barged into his office, throwing a wild tantrum, tears, yelling, screaming and all, demanding to know why her darling fiancé had left her alone yet again.

At this grotesque display, the ambassador, who had been in the process of signing the contract, swiftly halted and stood swiftly, and demanded an explanation of the young lord. Barking an order to the guards at the door to drag the hysterical girl out of the room, he turned quickly away to quell the homicidal urges that swelled up inside him.

Normally, he would never have thought twice about dispatching such an annoying nuisance, but not only was she under the protecting of Inu Taisho, he was also honour-bound to keep her safe while she resided in his Wing.

'And while the Western Lord has no such obligations towards honour,' Sesshoumaru thought bitterly, 'his son was cursed with the burden.'

It had taken him a full hour to convince the Southern ambassador that he had not followed in Inu Taisho's footsteps. It had taken him another hour to explain the whole embarrassing situation, which he had at first wanted to keep hidden.

Even worse still was the fact that now that the ambassador had opened his mind to the idea that humans resided in the Western Wing, he had also noticed the two other females' distinctive scents, leading to yet another explanation that the lord had hoped to do without. After some half truths and twisted words, leaving out the developing bond between himself and Kagome which even he dared not contemplate, the ambassador was finally placated and proceeded with the contract.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Sesshoumaru brusquely strode towards Kumiko's scent; loathed to speak to her again, but having no other choice. Her behaviour had been atrocious and he would not tolerate her ineptitude in his home. Quirking an eyebrow, he followed her heavily perfumed odour to the gardens.

Finding it odd that the fussy and spoilt girl would go out into the sun in fear of darkening her skin, Sesshoumaru quickened his pace to see what kind of trouble she was causing now. The answer to his thoughts darkened his mood considerably.

Facing off were Kumiko and Kagome, the latter, though rarely incensed, was undoubtedly ready to tear the girl's throat out. Listening to their conversation as he stayed hidden, Sesshoumaru soon learned the root of their quarrel.

"You whore! You know the only reason my darling kept you around was because he didn't have me yet. So why are you still here now? You're not wanted!" Kumiko's shrill voice pierced the lord's ears.

Visibly taking a deep breath, Kagome tried to calm herself. Not only had she been through this with the chit before, she had also tried to distance herself from Sesshoumaru for propriety's sake. After all, what would people say if they say her with him all the time, while his 'fiancée' was left unescorted?

Perhaps it was lucky that Inu Taisho decided to let Yoshiro off from his spying assignment as he was now available to teach her physical combat. Kagome found out fast that he was just as tough a teacher as Sesshoumaru, and though she did not feel it, her improvement was swift.

Left with much more free time now that she did not have the pleasure of accompanying Sesshoumaru, the miko had had time to familiarize herself with the entire Western Wing. As was her custom, she had come to know a great deal of people within the wing during the past two months.

It had been difficult for her at first as the youkai, both servants and not, were wary of the human woman and girl that their master had brought back, especially after recent events concerning those who resided in the Northern and Eastern Wings. But, Kagome's persistence paid off after she befriended one of the guards, an acquaintance of Yoshiro's, and the fear of her began to dissipate within the wing.

The two months had also been an opportune time to get to know Sakura. She was an intelligent and strong girl, and Rei, the youkai nurse who had taken care of her since he arrived, had provided much relief for Kagome. She had much more stamina that Kagome and much more experience, allowing Rei the ability to calm Sakura much more efficiently that Kagome could alone.

Lost in her thoughts, the miko ignored the current situation until a snide voice said, "Well, whore? What are you still doing here?"

As calmly as she could manage at the moment, Kagome replied in a clipped and formal tone, "Lady Kumiko, I would ask that you refrain from calling me as such. You are a guest of Lord Sesshoumaru and such language is an embarrassment to him. And as for the reason as to why I am still here, I believe that it is not your concern, as I am not your concern. If you do object to my presence, I suggest you leave it now and it would benefit the both of us if you never spoke to me again."

Breathing harshly to keep her temper in check, Kagome turned around swiftly, her emerald miko outfit swishing around her and began to walk away. Before she got very far however, Kumiko lashed out at the outrageous woman who had dared to talk to her in such a manner.

Kagome felt the girl's aura flare, and the instinct that Yoshiro and Sesshoumaru had honed sprang to life. Dodging the awkward slap that Kumiko had been intent on delivering, the livid miko thrust a hand towards her stomach, using her own momentum against her, causing her to curl on the ground.

Realizing too late that this would not be the cat fight that she had originally intentioned, Kumiko tried to crawl away, but she had overstepped her bounds with the miko once too many times. As Kagome was prepared to deliver another blow, a white blur caught her in his arms, holding her tightly to avoid further damage.

Growling so low that only the vibrations were felt by Kagome, he slowly calmed the furious woman, barking out frigidly at Kumiko, "Did I not inform you on your first day here that Lady Kagome is to be afforded every respect that is given to me?"

Seeing no reaction from the sniffling girl, the young lord bit out, "When I ask a question, I expect it answered."

Nodding slowly, Kumiko managed a weak 'yes'.

Sesshoumaru continued, "Then why is it that I find you here, insulting her? Most would already have been executed for such disrespect."

Wheezing still from the blow and now trembling from the blatantly serious threat, Kumiko managed, "For… forgive me, my lord. It will never happen again."

Glaring down at the pitiful girl, Sesshoumaru's simple reply was, "See that it does not." As an afterthought, he added, "From now on, 'Lady', you will be confined to your quarters. Your meals will be taken there, as with anything else that you may need to do. If you wish to leave, my permission must first be sought and a guard will be with you at all times. You have embarrassed me enough."

With that, he, and the miko that he still held in his arms, disappeared into the recesses of the palace.

Glaring at the entrance with vehemence, Kumiko swore that Sesshoumaru would be hers. All she had to do was be rid of the nuisance of a miko that he seemed so fond of. Maybe the best way to do so would be to get rid of the child she seemed so attached to. Then she would be too broken to attempt anything else.

Being carried by a six foot something tall, silver-haired demon with a flawless physique was something that every girl dreamed about. That is, every girl besides a rather irate miko who was currently struggling to escape from said demon's stranglehold on her.

Still angry over what had transpired in the garden, and still having no control over herself, Kagome struggled futilely against the iron hold of the youkai lord. Finally, rational thought descended over her again and she began to shake uncontrollably. Wide-eyed, Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, pleading for an explanation.

"What just happened out there? It was like I knew what I was doing, but had no control over it. And… and… I enjoyed humiliating her, got satisfaction from it. I've never felt this way before. If you hadn't stopped me, I don't think that I would have stopped short of seriously harming her. Why, Sesshoumaru?" The shaken miko's words ended in a whisper, speaking of her deep shame and fear that she felt due to the strange phenomenon.

Drawing her even closer, Sesshoumaru spoke in a gentle voice that had once been reserved only for his mother and now had found use again with Kagome, "It is a response that your darker side initiated. You see, every single soul must have a lighter side, and a shadowed side. One cannot exist without the other.

"As a miko, it is usually your lighter side that shines through. Your powers enhance the strength of your soul so that the light in you is even brighter. However, the darker side that is still a part of your soul is also increased and at times, when highly emotional, you will lose control of your rational self, such as the case now."

Slightly stunned by the revelation, Kagome whispered, "Why didn't you tell me? If you hadn't been there, and I didn't know, do you realize that could have happened?"

Taking the shaken girl into his arms, the young lord crooned softly, "But nothing did happen. Had I told you, it would simply have been another unnecessary strain on top of an already heavy burden."

Pausing momentarily, Sesshoumaru added, "Kagome, it is not like you to have become so angry at something so trivial, especially when it is said by someone such as her. Now tell me what else is bothering you."

Shaking her head, Kagome muttered something incoherent as she tried to escape from Sesshoumaru hold, resulting only in a tightening of the lord's arms.

"You will not escape me so easily, and you will not be leaving until you tell me what the problem is. I suggest that you make this as easy as possible for the both of us by telling me."

Sighing in defeat, the miko mumbled, "It's just that with Yoshiro being back and Kumiko being here, I have barely seen you, much less talk to you for the past month at least. And now, between the rumours and your fiancé's accusations, I just feel as if I don't belong here.

"The things that Kumiko said I usually wouldn't pay any attention to, but the situation now with Ryuukotsusei, who we can't do anything about, Inuyasha being under my care, Mariko wanting to kill me, Inu Taisho trying to get me alone with him at every instance possible, Yoshiro's guarding me every minute of every day to avoid that situation, and everything else that's going on just wore away my patience until Kumiko broke the dam."

Feeling the need to comfort the one person who had comforted him since his mother, the youkai lord replied, "First, my dear, allow me to remind you that she is not, and will never be, my fiancée. Second, had you not taken care of her, I would have, and the results would have been far worse than now. Had I had my way, she would be nothing more than a carcass by now."

Failing to contain her curiosity, the miko asked, "What did she do now? I know she's been an absolute pain in the neck, but for some reason, I doubt that her normal antics would make you so angry."

Growling, Sesshoumaru answered, "The wench interrupted a meeting between a Southern ambassador and myself. She almost caused the failure of an already-tentative treaty between myself and the Southern Lands."

Relating the entire story to Kagome relieved a large portion of his frustration. An evil smirk crossed the youkai lord's face, causing a certain miko in his arms to squirm rather nervously.

"Kagome, I am quite anxious to see the progress that you have made with Yoshiro…"

Massaging his head did nothing to alleviate the painful pressure that was building there. Mariko's ranting had not ceased for the past two months and now, Ryuukotsusei wanted nothing better than to sink his claws into her neck to stop the incessant whining. The only thing that kept him from doing so was the fact that she was a valuable, albeit unknowing, informant, and he needed her to talk.

Finally having enough, he bellowed, "Close your mouth woman! All I've heard these past weeks is about your precious son. There is nothing that I can do about that, especially when he is in Sesshoumaru's wing of the palace. The bastard has something against me, and it's only through politics that I still have my life.

"Now shut up and leave me alone. Go to Inu Taisho if you want anything done in that area. Otherwise, keep your mouth closed unless you want to lose your tongue."

Turning from the incensed woman, Ryuukotsusei ordered two guards to escort Mariko back to her chambers. Thinking to himself, the dragon patted himself on the back for the careful omission of the facts where Mariko was concerned.

Not only did he avoid telling her that he was the reason why Kagome was here, and therefore resulting in the removal of her child, he also did not tell her of Sesshoumaru's knowledge of his involvement in the whole episode. She was dispensable, after all, and the less she knew the better. And now that the master plan had been set into motion, he would be rid of her very soon.

Inu Taisho wanted nothing better than to kill himself at the moment. In a lapse of judgment, he had invited his mate to take tea with him, hoping for Kami-knows-what to result from such an encounter.

He was then stuck listening to her rant and rave about how she could barely eat and sleep because her precious baby was taken away from her. After she had finally stopped and he had ushered her out, after all hopes of some sort of reconciliation had been stamped out by her incessant nagging, Inu Taisho slumped in his sheet.

Sniffing the air, he caught a trace of a very distinctive smell in the air. Finding it faint, but oddly entwined with his mate's Inu Taisho casually dismissed it as some sort of short meeting between the two, ignoring the small nagging voice that told him that there was much more to it than that.

After all, one only accepts that which he wishes to.

Fate had to hate her and Destiny must by laughing her ass off. Here was Kagome, standing before one of the most beautiful and deadly youkai in Japan, and possibly the world, drenched in sweat and panting like a dog.

'The situation would make more sense if it was reversed,' thought a rather cynical miko ruefully.

Indeed, the smirk that had settled itself upon Sesshoumaru's face didn't bode well for Kagome. In fact, the next words out of the lord's mouth had been to inform her that they would be meeting in a matter of half an hour in the dojo so that he could test out her improvement with Yoshiro for himself.

Only now did Kagome realize that "testing out" to him meant a barrage of full blown spars that didn't faze Sesshoumaru but left her huffing and puffing, and that always ended with his claws close to her throat. And admitting defeat was not an option to him. No matter how many times she yielded, the fight would only start again.

Finally having enough, realizing long ago that she would never be able to beat him this way, Kagome said, "Sesshoumaru, let's do this a different way. Physically, there's absolutely no way for me to beat you. You know that, I know that, and all my bruises know that too.

"So why don't we add weapons to this? Only ones that we can make with our energy, of course. That should at least give me a fighting chance."

A small nod was all she received for an answer before the young lord dropped into an offensive position again. Kagome prepared herself, coming to the realization that surprisingly, she could follow Sesshoumaru's movements with her mind's eye. Closing off all other senses, the miko prepared herself for the imminent attack.

Several small jabs to her left were easily deflected by the barrier that she had created. However, the barrier could not last against the onslaught of energy from the young lord's energy whip, leaving the miko defenseless.

Jumping back to place some distance between herself and Sesshoumaru, Kagome saw his move towards her. Fashioning her energy around her as a net of sorts, she flung the contraption at the fast approaching youkai. The purifying energy halted him dead in his tracks, but not before he wrapped one clawed hand around the miko's neck.

Brilliant blue eyes met glowing gold ones. It seemed as if an eternity passed before either looked away.

Still staring at the spellbound miko, Sesshoumaru whispered in a guttural voice, "It seems as it we are at a tie, Kagome."

"Yes…" was all she could manage.

Leaning close, so that their faces were only a hair's breadth away from each other's, Sesshoumaru said, "Well done."

Turning around quickly, intent on escaping the thrall that the miko currently held him in, and unwilling to accept the rising feelings in his chest, Sesshoumaru quickly rushed out of the dojo. Walking deliberately to his quarters, he only hoped that he could clear his head of the foreign thoughts that were swimming through it.

Unbeknownst to the other, both participants of the episode were equally confused, both having no clue as to what was in store for them, and both completely unprepared.


End file.
